Vision 2
by evil-buny
Summary: This is a sequel to Vision of a Youkai's Heart. It contains a series of snipplets where Sesshoumaru watches Rin grow up and how he dwelt with her keeping in mind that she was to become his mate eventually.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do not own Inuyasha & characters.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Growing Pains**

Summary: Sesshoumaru waits for Rin to grow up to who she is destined to be. Rin goes through the changing moods and thoughts as she experienced her first ….growing pain

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The lady of West rolled her golden eyes and using an elegant clawed finger, she flicked a loose strain of her fringe to the side, displaying instantly the blue crescent symbol she shared with her only son. "Sesshoumaru, are we going to wait forever for your precious human, what's-her-name?" She sighed an extra obviously loud sigh.

The demon lord frowned with genuine concern. _Why was Rin late for dinner this evening?_ He took a moment to recall the happenings of the day. He had been around of the fortress, doing his routine inspections at dawn and was horded down with a strenuously long discussion with an ambassador from the Eastern coast through the afternoon.

And now that he thought about it, he had not sighted Rin the entire day.

After the destruction of the evil hanyou, Inuyasha had seemed to just vanish from the surface of the earth together with his miko girl. It still baffled him till this day. Soon after, he had made a final decision to return to his ancestral fortress where he had left only his mother as the guardian. It had been six summers since the day he officially took over his father's title as the new lord of the western lands.

Six years had passed since the night which he had encountered the yume-no-youkai and had an unexpected glimpse of his future. After he had returned, Sesshoumaru made it his resolution to put all he had experienced to the furthest back of his mind. It was for the better, for himself as well as for the one his future had in stored for him… Rin.

If Rin was truly going to become his life mate, he'd hope that the girl be given her own time to grow and mature, without the pressure of ever having the knowledge which he possessed. He had done something out of a mere spur of the moment. He had pre-known something he shouldn't. He was the one to be blamed, not the girl, not his Rin.

He was way too curious back then; it was done and could not be reversed.

He could only endeavor that Rin had freedom to choose her own heart. At the depth of his secret heart, he wished to know that Rin… would choose him out of her own free will. And since he had already spun himself in this web of self-fulfilling prophesy, he might as well enjoy being an on-looker, be a silent audience to this intriguing movie how the girl would eventually discover that she was in love with him, that she wished to be his… in the entire sense of the word.

He knew that when she was about sixteen, Rin was already conceiving his heir. But…. what lies in between all this span of time? When did he confess his feelings for her? When did she announce hers?

And most importantly, when did he claim her?

Human females wed as early as twelve years of age and started bearing young. Well, yes, they were mated to young males a year or two older than them, not a taiyoukai of four hundred of fifteen.

Sesshoumaru sighed, massaging his nose. Before he could help it, he knew he had already fallen into this trap of fulfilling his own future.

Even with his best efforts, he had… inevitably…. develop feeling for her.

He was in love.

Till now, it had left him completely bemused; how indeed he would develop feelings that he shouldn't for a girl this young. During many sleepless nights, he'd tossed and turned in bed, remembering her scents and how she felt in his dreams, imagining her to be next to him in his bed, then struggling and cursing himself.

So, the lowly youkai was right. It was not a privilege to know the future. It was proven more pain than pleasure.

At least, on the outside, he had managed to retain his cool image. He made his best effort to make sure he treated the girl no different than how he had used to. When she followed him back to the western fortress, she had begun to take up lessons, learning the basics of reading, writing, court etiquettes and simple modes of self-defense.

Yes, self defense was of utmost importance. The fact of his little Rin had a strange affinity toward helpless little forest creatures did not help the matter. Ever since she had stayed in the fortress, she'd dedicated her free time to rescue these… animals from their predators, namely…. demons. Such lowly demons he wouldn't even lift an eye to sight, they were not so without threat to the girl. She is… after all, human… an underage human girl to be exact.

Still, he sighed, he could not stop her. Rin had a protective nature, just as him toward her.

And that wasn't the end of her… so-called faults. The girl was way too meek for her own benefits. She had always preferred to be the giver, never the receiver, always on the losing end, never offensive, never even defensive. Rin, she definitely had to grow stronger in this area, if she'd become the lady of the western lands one day.

However, the strangest irony was that if Rin had the courage to be a heroine to helpless beings of the forest, why hadn't she spoken up for herself in the court more often? That was something Sesshoumaru could not figure out.

Two months ago, Rin had celebrated her twelve birthday in a simple affair. He had brought her to her favorite meadow where they had spent a quiet afternoon together without the endless squawking of the toad. With his ever stoic façade, he watched her as she skipped through the flowery patches, weaving blossoms into her hair and occasionally turning to flash him smiles of appreciation.

It was only during such rare opportunities the girl would feel completely free of the formalities of the court, one which he expected she didn't really get used to.

"Carry on with dinner." He ordered the attendants as they nodded and left the room.

"Finally," The lady's lips showed a smile. "It's been a long time since you and I can dine alone, Sesshoumaru."

The demon lord got up from his seat, not looking in the direction of his mother. "I'm not eating. You carry on." He began to make his way toward the entryway, hearing obvious grunting from his back.

"Right. Go on… go to your… little human… Don't care about the feelings of your hahaue."

He ignored that, closing the screen door behind him. Swiftly, he reached the girl's bedroom, suspecting that she might be there. Rin's personal lady-in-waiting, Rika was just emerging from the room, her expressions fairly solemn. The fox demoness looked up and saw her master.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, good evening." She bowed respectfully.

"Is something wrong with Rin? Why isn't she at dinner?" He enquired rather impatiently.

"Well, not really, my lord." She was holding back and there was a difficult expression on her face.

"Speak." He eyed her more sternly, making the demoness gulped.

"Err… my lord, actually, Rin-chan… she…" Then, she sighed. She knew no one in this fortress was allowed to withhold anything from the great lord Sesshoumaru, not even if it was of the best intentions. "Actually, Rin-chan's just a little upset."

"Upset?" His concern grew. "Why?"

Rika forced a smile. "It's a small thing really. Rin-chan's having her first cycle."

_First cycle?_ The demon lord's brows lifted, taken aback. _Yes,_ she would have come of age for that stage of her growth. His lips hinted a ghost of a smile. So, his Rin is becoming a woman…finally.

"This morning, she was screaming when she woke up covered with blood. I spent some time explaining to her what was happening. I think she still needs some time on her own for a while. She'll be fine."

"How is she now?"

"She's still upset. I brought her some food but she hadn't touched them, not even breakfast or lunch." The maid bowed as she was summoned off.

Sesshoumaru paused a moment outside the door. He had the intention to go in to console her but he didn't know quite how. It was inevitably the phrase she had to go through. He pushed open the screen door, instantly picking up a faint scent of her blood. Rin seemed to have gained a sort of budding femininity to her usual youthful soft scent no doubt…. and he liked it immediately.

He entered, moved toward her bed where she was. Rin had covered herself entirely in her blanket and Sesshoumaru stifled a laugh.

_Is she truly that upset about this?_ Apparently, the fox demoness wasn't exaggerating

"Rin."

The bundle of silken covers shuddered.

"Are you going to stay in there forever?"

The bundle shuddered again, then stopped moving completely for a moment. Slowly, the girl revealed herself from beneath and the demon lord noticed how redden her cheeks had become. Her eyes were swollen too. That indicated she cried.

"S-Sesshoumaru-sama." Her tone was listless, as just her expressions and he tried hard not to chuckle. It must have been hard for her… to accept such drastic changes to her body. "You shouldn't be here."

Sesshoumaru was shocked at her comment. "Why?"

"Because I stink."

"Don't be silly. You don't." He moved to sit beside her on her sheets, removing the rest of the covers round her. Rin was avoiding meeting his eyes, drawing little circles on the pillow she was hugging.

"Rika says demons get irritated by such smells from females. She asked me to keep away from them."

Sesshoumaru sighed. The girl was right to a certain extent. Demons do flare up at when they scent a female ready to be mated. However, he was sure no one in his fortress would dare lay a finger on Rin. He nodded. "Perhaps, it is wise to follow what the fox demoness instructed you."

A long silence followed.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"What is it, Rin?"

"Why does this have to happen?" She finally matched his eyes and he could see the confusion in her expressive brown eyes.

"Everyone has to grow up, Rin, each in their own ways." He stroked her hair down to her waist, then moved her slanted pony tail in place. It was much longer down, extending down to the full length of her arm.

He noted that the girl pouted and folded up her arms. "But it's so unfair. Why does this only happen to girls? Do you know why Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Stumped by the question, the demon lord only shook his head in genuine honesty. "I do not know. You're given the responsibility to bear offspring perhaps by God."

"Do you believe in God, Sesshoumaru-sama?" The girl's curiosity was roused significantly.

"I am not sure Rin. But I do believe there are higher beings than us in this earth."

She sighed a long sigh. "I just don't understand why we have to grow up and have children." She sounded depressed and Sesshoumaru was half amused, half concerned.

"You don't wish to grow up? Do you not like children?" He couldn't help but ask. He'd recall the many times the girl had played with the demon pups in the fortress. She seemed to enjoy their company a lot. Moreover, Rin was to be his mate, bear his pups.

"No, it's not that. I do like them. But…."

"But what?" He was growing impatient.

"I don't think I want to get mated." Rin was looking up at him with such wide eyes he knew she was telling the truth.

_She doesn't wish to have a mate_? He was dumbfounded and a little upset now. He kept silent. Why was he so affected by her childish comment?

Right. She didn't wish for a mate. She didn't… want him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" She seemed to have noticed his change of mood.

A little reluctantly, he met her gaze.

"Do you wish Rin to be mated?" She looked a little hurt herself, if he'd guess.

"Everyone has to have a mate someday, Rin." He instantly realized he had repeated what Bokuseno had said that time.

"But… I don't." She was almost in tears when she voiced that, making the demon lord more worried than anything else.

"Why is that?" He had to ask.

Rin bit her lips, hesitating for a moment.

"I…I don't wish to leave you."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened this time with a spark of elation.

"I want to be with Sesshoumaru-sama forever."

The demon lord smiled as he brought the teenage girl into his embrace. He didn't need to ask any further. Perhaps, someday, Rin would eventually realize that she didn't actually _have_ to leave him in order to be mated…. someday….

"Rin, you have to eat something." He pointed to the table at the other end of the bedroom. "Rika had prepared some hot soup for you. It'll help relieve some discomfort you may be feeling."

Rin nodded and the rest of the evening was spent in a quiet dinner between the two, the grumbles of the western lady thrown to the furthest of his mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hi everyone,

I've decided to do these little drabbles where Sesshoumaru watches Rin grow up to become his mate. Do you like them? Should I carry on? Let me know. I view "Vision" as a sort of a happier version of "Remember Me always." Where RMA has more angst, this will contain lighter, more joyous little events. Hope you'd enjoy reading them. Most of them would be readable for most age groups… meaning…. Non citrus.

evilbunny


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do not own Inuyasha characters…

Summary: An unwanted visitor… Rin's tears… and a specially prepared birthday gift. How will the great lord of the west deal with this?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A Kiss for me

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why don't we…erm… take a stroll in your gardens, Sesshoumaru-sama? I-I…erm… heard your famous passion flowers are in blossom this season. I've yet to see one of those…" Lady Ayano lightly touched her curly purplish locks, making sure they're in place. She purposefully fluttered her lashes seductively at the demon lord, awaiting his reply.

Turning his back on her, Sesshoumaru frowned. If not for his mother's invitation, this peacock demoness wouldn't have visited in the first place. Borrowing the name of wishing a merger between the two clans, the shrewd female's ultimate wish was actually a proposal, to be exact, a merger by marriage.

The fact that the Lady of the West welcomed anyone who wished to be a potential mate to her son was not helping the matter. A potential concubine actually... a life mate would have to be one of pure breed.

He wouldn't have mind if it were a distant cousin, though he wouldn't have considered them as well. But this particular character… was behaving way out of line, even to his patience, or the little that he had. He wished there was some way he could make her leave in the most amiable manner,_ today_, if possible.

"Didn't you mention that you have urgent matters to attend to? You should be on your way. We can certainly leave the rest of the matter to our generals." Sesshoumaru suggested in his infamous unfeeling tone.

But Ayano was a dame who wanted her way, all the time. She had an objective coming here to the Western lands. The merger was only a cover; she had come to inspect the vast wealth and abundance of the area and the power of their famous lord.

Sesshoumaru… strong and one of noble birth. He… only he… would be illegible as her fiancé.

"Oh Sesshoumaru," She covered her mouth and giggled. "I could always stay a while more… if you insist…" She eyed him suggestively, disappointed when she realized that the demon lord was not even looking in her direction. He was uninterested and somehow, he had seemed distant ever since she set foot at the fortress. His mind was frequently elsewhere.

Sesshoumaru's nose wriggled as he picked up Rin's scent brought by a gust of hot afternoon breeze. Though the lady Ayano had practically glued herself to him (she would if she could) since breakfast, boring him to the max with her endless and brainless chatters and pretence, his mind had been totally on the girl…_his _girl.

He was beginning to enjoy labeling her as his… in his heart, that is, for the moment.

To his greatest disappointment, straight after breakfast that morning, Rin had excused herself from the room. He had yearned for her company most then; her presence would make Ayano's more bearable… but she had abandoned him… for whatever reasons.

Worse, he had even overheard a casual conversation between Rin and his toady servant last evening in the gardens, one which made his stomach flutter with unease and dismay.

_Flashback_

"_Jaken-sama, I think lady Ayano likes Sesshoumaru-sama."_

"_What makes you think that, girl?"_

"_She likes to be around him…. I think she came here specially to see him."_

"_Sometimes, and only sometimes, you have proven yourself to be quite observant, Rin." _

"_Sesshoumaru-sama and lady Ayano are quite compatible."_

"_And I was just beginning to praise you." Jaken's sniggers rang in the air. "What ON EARTH gave you that ridiculous idea?"_

"_Sesshoumaru's hahaue said that… and I think she's beautiful."_

"_It's all makeup, girl…. all in the makeup. They'll all shrink like hags once you dunk them into the pond. You're too young to notice that but I know Sesshoumaru-sama wouldn't be fooled."_

_End of Flashback_

Sesshoumaru breathed a resigned sigh….yet again.

Right, if only Rin had known better.

She was to be thirteen tomorrow and he had already secretly prepared a gift for her, a symbolic representation of his… plans for her. No doubt, he had it thoughtfully crafted out three months back. And the best part was…he had the clan emblem imprinted on it. The girl may not know this yet, but only members of the clan were allowed to wear the emblem.

_But she… is to become mine._

There's no harm letting her have it early, a ghost of a smile adorned his thinned lips as his thoughts landed on that.

His brows furrowed as another gust of wind brought to him the scent of her blood. _Rin's blood? Is she injured? _

A dozen thoughts battled in his mind and as he scented her coming closer, he gradually got more concerned.

"Sesshoumaru-sama… as I was saying…" The demoness smacked her lips in displeasure when she noted that the demon lord had once again completely ignored her and was making his way toward the direction of the side gate. Half curious and half insistent that he hear her out, she trotted along behind him.

At the eastern gates of the fortress, the toad demon kicked open the metal doors, his webbed fingers swinging wildly in the air as he chided the girl limping and half dragging one bad ankle.

"Girl, look what you've gotten yourself into this time?" He pulled on a torn edge of Rin kimono as he shook his head violently. "You always get me into trouble, Rin."

"Gomen ne, Jaken-sama…" The teenage girl struggled toward a stone table and half climb-sat on the chair next to it. "Don't worry, I'll tell Sesshoumaru-sama I got hurt myself. I won't…"

"Right girl, you think it's that simple?" The toad glared. "Sesshoumaru-sama doesn't care…"

Rin froze as her hazels traced up to the familiar white figure towering behind her swamp-green guardian. "Err… Jaken-sama…" She poked his cloak but her hand was swiped off.

"I'm not finished yet, girl. I was saying… Sesshoumaru doesn't care how you got hurt. He'll still…"

"J-Jaken-sama… I think…" The girl attempted a few failed warning winks to the toad demon, who proved to be utterly oblivious.

"Stop interrupting me, Rin. You're growing to become too rude. Sesshoumaru-sama will surely have me skinned…."

"Jaken…"

The toad shuddered, the last words stuck in his throat and a single drop of sweat trickled from his forehead. With trembling feet, he shifted to where the rich voice came from. "Ses….Sess…Sesshou…. Sesshoumaru-sa…."

He realized that his master had moved toward the girl, his attention fully on her and not him. Finally, a long relieved sigh escaped his lips. Serving a Taiyoukai lord had definitely shortened his lifespan by at least three hundred years.

Not caring who else was present, Sesshoumaru knelt down to inspect the girl's wounds. Rin's clothes were tattered, one edge torn open to make a temporary bandage for her knee. Her ankle was swollen bluish and red. He did not speak; just gently untying the knot at her knee, then unrolling the long thin bloodied cloth till she was released from it. The cut was deep; the blood had just begun to dry up.

"S-Sesshoumaru-sama…" Rin bit her lips as she winced at the sting.

"You need to have it cleaned and treated right away, Rin." His brows rose in amazement as he noted something wriggling inside the girl's sleeve. The girl gave a helpless giggle as a tiny baby squirrel head emerged from within. With great care, she cushioned the creature in her palm, letting it land on the stone table. The animated bundle of fur squealed merrily at it explored the rough surface, occasionally scratching its claws in a digging motion.

_She got injured for this?_ Did Rin saved it from yet another lowly youkai who was out hunting for between-meal snack?

He watched on as the girl's attention was on her new found friend. "Rin…"

The girl's hazels turned to meet his sheepishly. "I'm sorry Sesshoumaru-sama…I…" She was instantly silenced when she felt his clawed hand reached to brush her cheek, one side then the other, rubbing a few faint patches of dirt. "I didn't mean to make you worry." She finished, her voice tainted with guilt.

The demon lord listened in silence. Actually, he was nowhere near interested in her apology. He only wished to tend to her wounds. "Jaken, go retrieve the medicinal box…now."

_He came all the way here for this insignificant little brat?_ She began to recall seeing this human teenager around, during meals and other times. She had seemed to be accepted by the demons to live in this court. "It's interesting that you're keeping a human as a pet, Sesshoumaru… Do you plan to eat her?"

Rin's eyes blew wide open as she blinked in shock while Sesshoumaru merely smirked. "Do not utter nonsense, demoness."

And his remark had certainly infuriated the lady Ayano. First, he did not ask her to stay. Then, her efforts to hint him fell into deaf ears. And to add on it that, tending to this…. this pathetic little ningen girl proved to be more important…so what if she was, well, sort of…a pretty little thing, she was still a lowly ningen. She folded her arms, staring at the two before her in a silent brood.

"Sesshoumaru-samaaaaaa….." The toad demon half hopped and half tripped to his master's side, the medicinal box fell out of his hand, bounced a few times before it bumped into the foot of the girl.

The demon lord picked it up coolly, opened it, retrieving a piece of clean cloth. He then walked to the nearby fountain, wetting it and returned to Rin's side, lightly but thoroughly cleaning her wound. Though he was doing all this with utmost care, he could feel the girl shudder with pain every time he touched her. Indeed, it was one of the nastiest she'd ever suffered. Even when he succeeded in keeping his inscrutable façade, it still pained him all the same every time the girl hurts herself like this.

"Rin, we've discussed about this many times before…" His scrutinizing ambers rose to meet her remorseful hazels, his tone stern.

"I am aware of that, Sesshoumaru-sama… just that this time, it was purely an accident." She replied, her eyes earnest and hopeful.

He smirked in amusement, then glared at her with his best disbelieving look. Rin gave a weak smile in return.

And this was all the lady Ayano could stand. "Sesshoumaru, are you done yet? Obviously the human isn't going to kick the bucket anytime soon. You can just leave her with the little youkai." She rolled her eyes, her fingers moving to drum continuously on the stone table.

"My name is Jaken." The toad sighed. This was the umpteenth time he had repeated that. It had proved to be quite a common problem. People tend to forget his name. Now why is that?

The demoness rolled her eyes again. This was a total waste of time. The squirrel, as though not knowing the dangers lurking close, scrambled onto the demoness' hand, licking it and attempted to play with one of her fingers.

"EEEEEEKKKKK!" Ayano's eyes flashed blood red as she shrieked. "Pesky little rodent!" In spite, she flung her hand at it with a youki so powerful that the poor animal was thrown a few yards away. It crashed into a rock, killed instantly by the impact.

"NNOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Rin screamed, her face turning pale as death. Despite her half dressed wound, she dashed toward the shattered remains, stroking its cheeks and tapping it fervently in hope that it might miraculously survive the blow. When she finally accepted that nothing could be done to save it, she fell on her knees, held it tightly in her embrace, sobbing uncontrollably.

"That was TOTALLY uncalled for, demoness!" Sesshoumaru growled heinously, noting that Rin was so heart broken she wasn't caring that her wound had reopened, fresh blood staining her kimono.

"Right Sesshoumaru, first, you ignored me to come to this human. Now, you raise your voice at me because of this rodent? You've become weak….too weak." Ayano spat in her own frustration.

"Stop showing your ugly self in front of me." That was the last straw for the demon lord. "It … disgusts me…" That was it. The peacock demoness was leaving his fortress… forever, alive or… dead.

"Fine! If this is the way things are, I've no interest in staying on." She pointed a finger at him, then the girl. "And you can forget about the merger too." She was using that as a threat. In her heart, she was still hoping that Sesshoumaru would somehow change his attitude and plead with her for forgiveness.

"I have not the slightest interest in the first place." Even as he spoke, the demon lord's vision was fixed solely on the girl; his heart ached and anguished at the sight and scent of her tears.

The demoness balled her fists as she bit into the corner of her lip. In the next moment, she had turned herself into a swirl of upward wind, disappearing rapidly into the distance.

'Rin…" The demon lord tapped gently on her slight shoulders.

"Sesshoumaru-sama…" Rin threw herself into his arms as he received her, holding her in the comforts of his embrace. This was totally NOT his idea of how Rin would celebrate her thirteenth birthday.

"Shh… hush….Look at me Rin." He waited for her to stop crying, then achingly slowly matching his eyes. With one finger, he wiped away the moisture gathered at her cheek, then lifted her up, carrying her back to the stone stool. "Stay here." He instructed her.

The girl watched on as her lord coolly strolled toward the lifeless carcass, unsheathing the Tenseiga as it pulsed…once… twice…

_I see them…. The pallbearers of hell_…. With a elegantly orchestrated sweep, he banished them back where they came from.

Then, a brief moment of silence followed where the body remained motionless on the soft turf. A soft breeze rustled the grass; a loose tendril brought two leaves swirling up in mid air. Then, the tiny creature began to give a wriggle, then another, and another till its eyes pealed open blinking as though it didn't recall what hit it.

Rin's eyes lit up instantly. She squealed as the squirrel made its way back to her foot, then, scrambled up her leg to settle on her lap. Chuckling afresh, she played with it for a while, then, gently let it down to the ground again.

"Now go on home…" she poked it toward the direction of the gate though it hesitated and shook its head. "Go on, you can't stay here." She forced a smile at it, Sesshoumaru noting everything.

She watched as the creature ran along its way, the smile on her face slowly disappearing. When it was finally out of sight, her attention was brought back to the sting on her knee. She gasped when she found herself being lifted up by a set of strong muscled arms into a steely firm chest. (And no, Sesshoumaru wasn't in his armor)

"You are willing to let it go?" He intoned as he made his way back to her chamber.

"I-It belongs in the forest, with its… family." Somehow there was a hint of sadness in her voice and Sesshoumaru sensed it without a doubt. Rin… she was thinking of her own family, the one which, including their village was completely annulated by ruthless bandits.

There were times like this before, when he could feel how much the girl yearned for a family of her own. He could only wish she would quickly grow to realize… that he was more than ready to become a family with her.

He did not reply to her answer, only pushing the screen door of her room open. Rika gave a soft shriek when she noted what had happened and quickly disappeared into the alcove then reappeared with a basin of water.

"Summon the hanyou physician." He ordered. The fox demoness nodded and bowed, then scurried out of the room.

After the journey to the future led him to speak to the adult Rin, he had pre-known that the hanyou Jinenji would be of importance in time to come. After it was rumored that the hanyou's mother had passed on, he personally visited his hut, inviting him to be the court physician, keeping him by his and Rin's side since.

The Taiyoukai did his best to re-clean her wound until Jinenji arrived to take over, then stood aside to oversee the physician's work. He waited till he finished, and Rin was assisted by Rika into the bath and then out… and then she was comfortably settling in her bed, a tray of hot food awaiting the two of them.

"Come, you must be hungry." He helped her up to a sitting position, then placed the food tray over her lap. The girl smiled as she sniffed blissfully at the aroma of her belated meal. "Join me? Please, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

He nodded, sitting next her on her bed. He was hoping she'd ask.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"What is it?" His eyes slowly moved to match hers.

"Thank you… for everything."

Though her bubbly smile and that unique twinkle in her eyes when she mouthed those appreciative words were enough for the demon lord, he felt all of a sudden playful. Her scent of fresh soap and summer blossoms was rather alluring. The fact that they were both sitting on her bed, Rin already in her thin sleeping yukata, had added on to the seduction.

"Just thank you?" He started, first testing her wryly.

The girl looked shocked for a moment, then her brows furrowed in confusion as she eyed him questioningly.

"I'd say a reward is in place." He hinted, his eyes fixed on her every reaction.

"A reward?" She looked just as puzzled as before.

"…to thank me…" _Gods, how could she be so…_ Does he have to make it THAT obvious? He purposefully lowered his eye level to her lips, expecting her to have noticed. He wasn't hoping for the intimate sort of kiss but merely a peck on his cheek for now will be… adequate.

And he heard her giggle. "Definitely… for my Sesshoumaru-sama…" With both her hands, she gently placed her palm at his chin, raising his eyes to hers. "But you have to close your eyes first." She winked at him, her smile ever so brilliant.

Swallowing a lump in his throat, the demon lord narrowed his eyes peering at her with slight suspicion for a moment, then, closed them in full expectation. A brief silence followed and he could sense her moving closer to him, her scent had grown stronger than ever. She felt her chest lightly on his own, her breath floating upon his lips.

And he waited.

Nothing happened.

"You may open your eyes now, Sesshoumaru-sama."

His brows furrowed as he did as he was told, his claws moving to his hair to pick up something he felt was being placed there. He felt the petals, then down to the stalk where he pulled at it, bringing it to sight.

It was a purplish little flower.

"It's the moon's flower, Sesshoumaru-sama. That's your reward." Rin was still all smiles, totally blind to the slowly surging disappointment in the Taiyoukai.

He inspected the plant for a moment, his mind unable to formulate anything useful.

"It reminded me of you, Sesshoumaru-sama." That statement brought his curiosity back into play. He eyed her intently, waiting for her to go on. "I saw it down at the lake this afternoon. It was blooming in the day, a miracle, isn't it?"

Right, he recalled that such flowers are a distant relative of the clan's passion flower, only blossoming in the dead of night, the only difference being that it withers at the first ray of dawn. Truly, to find it still blooming at daylight would be one in a million.

_And it reminded her of him? _

"Sesshoumaru-sama brings back the dead. That is a miracle Rin knows that only Sesshoumaru-sama possesses."

An almost silent chuckle escaped his lips as he examined his little reward once again. Though he couldn't help to still feel a little upset that he didn't get that kiss he'd wished for, this… little flower… had seemed to be quite an appropriate gift.

"Rin…" He stuck his hand into his sleeve, retrieving a silver hair pin. Reaching for her hand and holding it palms up, he placed the ornament into it.

"What's this?" Her eyes brightened again at the intricate item.

"Your birthday present."

The girl gasped in excitement, then examining it closely for a while. "It's so beautiful." She exclaimed finally. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Promise me you'll wear it… always." He held her hands in his firmly, his molten eyes burrowing into hers.

"Mmm.." The girl nodded as she swallowed hard. She could feel the warmth of his hands emanating from his grip and the way he was looking at her, it was making her feel… strange. For some unknown reasons, she couldn't look away from him and her heart beat raced. She had never felt like this before with Sesshoumaru. This was the first.

_What is happening to me?_ She retracted her hand instantly, then feeling a bit embarrassed for her action, pretended to play with her gift rolling it over her covers.

Taken aback by the girl's sudden reaction, Sesshoumaru silently observed her, his youkai senses picking up her nervousness and her rising pulse without fail. Though a little concerned about her reactions, he still couldn't help his glee that if his deductions were right, then Rin, might have started to feel something…

"Come, eat." He signaled her to start, breaking the mood.

"H-Hai." As though shaken to the present, Rin nodded, quickly picking up the pair of chopsticks closest to her.

The rest of the evening was spent in a quiet dinner between the two, the demon lord keeping their conversations to just casual happenings of the court. It was a sweet moment; short…but sweet… a good beginning for the girl and he wouldn't want to rush it in anyway. And there, he swore to himself…He would protect this and her… with his life.

From that day onward, the girl had changed the way she wore her hair. Instead of her usual ponytail, she had now her hair twirled into a crooked bun, adorned with fresh flowers of the season, fixed and fastened by the silver hairpin she had received on her thirteenth birthday.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hi all,

Yes, Rin's beginning to feel something. But when is she gonna actually fall in love with Sesshoumaru? Well, you'll have to wait for the next chapter then. In the meantime, read and review, please ne?

Evilbunny

So, indomitable spirit, is that near smut to you?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Nope, do not own Inuyasha and characters

Chapter summary: An unexpected incident pushed Rin to discover how importantly she viewed the lord of the west in her life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

First Touch

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Report!" Seated regally at his throne, the demon lord pointed one clawed finger at one of his generals who had just entered the main hall. A little away, through the window where a full moon hung, symphonies of howling winds carried with them particularly strong stench of gore with every ghostly gust.

Though his armor was tattered and blood smeared, the demon messenger under questioning had probably only suffered minor injuries. Quietly observing the situation from beside the Taiyoukai, Rin dared only to poke her head out slightly, her nervous fingers gripping the wooden corners of the enormous chair a little more tightly than she normally would. And as if able to sense her anxiety, even when his vision was fixed on his wounded soldier bowing before him, Sesshoumaru's hand glided to settle on one of the girl's, patting on it twice to reassure her.

It seemed that for the past few days, rebels had emerged from various remote regions and Sesshoumaru had ordered the most elite of his troops to quell them.

"My lord, we have successful rooted their hideouts in the northern forests. But we heard news that on general Nazu's side, they were experiencing tougher retaliation and greater casualties. At the deep intertwining tunnels of the caverns, it had been harder to capture those wretched insurgents. "

Sesshoumaru's ambers shifted to the girl, who a while back, had been by his side. Now, she had disappeared through the exit and his youkai senses had allowed him to hear her clearly from where he was.

"Rei! Rei!" The girl dashed out after her demoness friend, noting that she was heading relentlessly towards the barracks.

Entering one of the weaponry tents, Rin watched as her friend desperately tried to put on an armor meant for smaller built females. "Rei, you can't go. It's too dangerous out there."

The demoness shook her head violently while she continued her task. "Rin, I have to go. I am Nazu's mate. I-I can't let him fight alone out there."

"B-But, Rei…" The girl placed her hand on her friend's, attempting to stop her from tying the finishing battle sash.

"You're too young to understand but one day, you will. Rin, I love him." The demoness' eyes glistened with frantic tears.

Rin had never seen Rei so determined to have her way. Her friend was right. She did not know love. How could she? She was only fourteen. She had not been wooed by any male as yet. But in her heart, she didn't care much about such matters. She had her lord and that was all she needed. Her Sesshoumaru-sama…

Then again, she also understood this, that if the person out there Sesshoumaru, she'd have done the same. Swiftly, she marched toward the armor shelf, picking up another set. "I'll go with you, Rei."

This time, it was the demoness who turned pale. "No Rin. You can't. Sesshoumaru-sama would never let you go." This was a fact every demon in the western court knew though it was never mouthed as an order from the Taiyoukai himself. The girl was viewed as the most protected person in the entire western lands.

"I don't care. If you're going, I'm going too." The girl clicked the last iron buckle, fastening her metal breast plate, then, started to plait her hair into a long braid. With a practiced hand, she twined it round into a low bun, fixing it in place with her silver pin.

After a brief moment of consideration, the demoness finally nodded as she picked up a spear. She threw it to the girl and took another for herself. "The reinforcement will be sent out to Nazu's camp right about now. We could disguise ourselves as one of them. R-Rin, are you sure you wish to come?"

The girl nodded in agreement. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. Sesshoumaru-sama did train me in self defense himself, didn't he?" She flashed a smile of confidence.

"Arigato, Rin. Let's set off then."

The two females, Rin first exited the tent, the demoness closely behind.

"Ouch!" The girl bumped straight into really hard metal just standing on the other side of the curtain door screen. She rubbed on the slight redness on her temple and gasped as she noted a pair of very familiar white hakama tugged into black embroided boots. Tracing up long legs to the golden sash to the spiked metal plate juxtaposing rich long fur beside it, she finally met with glowering golden hues. "S-Sesshoumaru-sama…"

The demoness instantly fell on her knees, her head deeply bowed and not daring even to look up at her sire.

"Where are you going?" Even when spoken in his normal tones, the girl could feel the stern tension in his voice.

"I'm going with Rei to help general Nazu." Rin stood boldly before her lord; she knew she didn't have a choice.

"You know I cannot allow this, Rin." He spoke calmly, though the girl had already realized that she had raised his ire by the hint of redness that flashed in his eyes the moment he heard her request.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I-I have to… help Rei. I have to go." Trying to look as determined as she could, she lifted her chin, meeting his now fully widened blood shot eyes in her full height, which was a little lower than his pointed ears. She'd never disobey him… but this time… it was different. "I-I'm sorry." With that, she began to march off but only managed two steps before a strong hand caught her elbow in a grip of pure steel.

"Leave us." The demon lord pointed to the trembling demoness on the ground and she scrambled out of the room almost all her fours. His hand glided down from her elbow to her hand, taking over the weapon she was holding onto.

Watching quietly as her friend left the room, the girl knew she had lost to his dominance. She did not give a fight when he took her spear, just merely shunning his gaze.

Sensing that Rin had calmed down significantly, Sesshoumaru put both hands on her shoulder, bringing her right in front of him, breast plate to breast plate. He noticed too that she was purposefully looking down on the ground. He didn't force her, but started to unbuckle her armor, flinging it to the corner of tent as it crashed there with a loud thud.

Then as gentle as he could, he tried to lift her chin. She fought it at first but he was insistent. Finally, she relented, her eyes meeting his. Though the demon lord was aware that this was a time to be firm with the girl, he still could not help but admire how perfectly her incredibly long lashes had complemented her deep set hazels.

His Rin was so perfect… She _will_ stay this way, happy, healthy and safe.

"I will never risk your safety, Rin, and you know that." His hand reflectively moved to touch the healing sword at his waist. "Tenseiga… cannot revive you the second time."

At the moment, the girl saw in his eyes her lord's true emotions. He had never seemed so worried and tense. Well, she had never defied him like she did just now either. "I-I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama." She had somehow responded naturally. It was as if her heart was led to mouth that. "I-I shouldn't have…" She gasped as she felt his touch again, this time at her nape and moving up.

In one swift motion, the demon lord removed the silver pin from Rin's hair, then his skilled claws released her bun, loosening her braid, his youkai senses picking up appreciatively the floral scents of her cascading waist long tresses. He flashed her a cool smile as she looked at him with slight shock, then picking up one of her hands and turning her palm up, he placed the silver pin in it.

"S-Sesshoumaru-sama…"

"Rin, come." He gestured her to the direction of the entryway, taking the lead in walking toward it. Seeing the puzzled look on the girl's face, he smiled. "To you room, Rin. I've ordered our supper to be sent there. News from Nazu's side would reach right about when we finish."

"Hai." Along the stony path through the dimly lit garden, the girl followed along and re-tying half her hair into the usual style she wore. There was always such a contented sense of security whenever her lord was by her side. He'd shield her from every possible aspects of danger all the time and his presence had always brought to her immense calmness.

But recently, somehow, it had become different. She, had changed. At times when Sesshoumaru was so close, she would feel the rapid jump in her heart beat. He'd make her feel nervous but yet safe, uncomfortable but yet not quite so. She yearned to see him but when she did, it wasn't all joyous like when she was a child. The bottom line is … she felt strangely heated up and not knowing what actually caused all of these … stirring emotions. She'd always tell him everything but somehow, she really didn't wish to share with him as yet about this new change in her.

Even when he was taking the lead, unable to quite have a clear view of the one behind her, he could sense that she was unusually quiet, seemingly deep in her own thoughts. For the past few months, Rin had begun to keep to herself more. He had enquired about her from the chamber maid and even Rika commented that the girl had often requested to be left on her own.

He was also well aware of Rin's growing emotions for him. That part, he couldn't be more pleased. However, he'd have thought that she'd be…well… more like some other females in the past who had confessed their love for him, though unrequited. They were much more forthcoming, bold and loud. Desperate… for his attention, which they were greatly disappointed.

Rin was very different. It was true that she had paid more attention to his needs and requests but on the whole, she had been much more reserved in expressing herself. There were even times he thought she felt tense and uneasy around him.

Perhaps, she needed more time to sort things out. And the demon lord did not detest that idea one bit Truly, a decision to love someone and to see them as one to spend a lifetime with... would not be easy, something made out of a pure whim. Plus, she was so young, even younger than most of the demon toddlers in the court, who averaged to be between twenty to thirty years as compared to the girl's human fourteen.

The Taiyoukai breathed a long sigh to himself. There was no way he could deny that he loved her…and to the extent that the wait was getting to tedious to bear. His patience was indeed slowly running out.

Arriving at her chamber with neither speaking to the other, they soon settled down, each on one side of the dinner table and Rin initiated the pouring of tea into their cups, Sesshoumaru first then her own. Rika laid the table with a light but delightful assortment of dishes, then bowed and excused herself.

As the supper commenced, the demon lord got more concerned how Rin had remained silently in her thoughts, hardly touching her food. He guessed that her mind was still dwelling upon the situation of Nazu and his mate.

Well, he was actually mostly correct. But the fact was… the girl was also tormented by Rei's last words.

_I am Nazu's mate. I can't let him fight alone out there… You're too young to understand but one day you will…_

She was actually beginning to understand all these talks of a subject she had yet to experience, especially when she witnessed tears that shimmered in Rei's eyes as she spoke those words to her and how undaunted she was of death.

_So… this is… love? And if there is someone who can make me feel like this, does that mean … I …? _

On the opposite side of the table, the Taiyoukai was completely aware of every change in her pulse and worse, how pale she had turned.

"Rin…"

Shocked into returning from her internal musings, Rin almost dropped the pair of chopsticks in her hands. With half trembling fingers, she scrambled to pick them up. Looking up a little embarrassed, she was met with deeply furrowed brows.

"Are you alright?"

His rich voice set a strange shiver up her spine. "I-I'm alright, Sesshoumaru-sama… really." She added with a forced smile.

"Tell me what's on your mind." He was becoming too curious not to ask. He did understand that she needed time to sort things out but this… this had become too unnerving. Perhaps… if he could coax her into sharing with him a little of how she felt…

His question stumped the girl. She wasn't exactly ready to share this new discovery of her inner most self to him.

_Why is that?_ A little voice inside her enquired and all of a sudden, the answer dawned on her.

She swallowed a lump in her throat. "I'm alright. I guess I'm worried about Nazu-sama and Rei." That was not entirely the truth and she knew… and she knew _he_ knew.

_But I-I can't ….love him… I… He…I'm…human…I'm not good enough… He'll never see me in that way… He won't…_

The torment within her grew as she waited for him to speak but he did not, merely regarding her intently. Soon, it became too much for her and hints of tears slowly began to form in her eyes.

As if he had correctly guessed it, quickly, Sesshoumaru went over to her side, putting his arm round her shoulder, stroking and soothing her. "Do not be afraid, Rin … however you are feeling." He brought her into his embrace, holding her firmly in his arms as his fingers combed down her hair in a slow calming motion.

Her head leaning against her lord's and surrounded by his scent, the girl gradually calmed down. Her eyes drifted close, enjoying his warmth and this moment they shared, his last words ringing in her ears. "Rei said that I do not understand love… but I do."

Taken aback by her sudden comment, Sesshoumaru positioned her a little away till he could see her face. He noted how agitated she was; her fingers tightly scrunched into a white ball under the sleeves of her yukata.

"Rin…"

"I'll never…" She shut her eyes tightly, squeezing all the tears as they flowed down her cheeks. "I'll never let the one I love fight alone. If he has to die, I'd die with him." She looked up at him earnestly for some sort of approval. "That was why I had to go with Rei. Sesshoumaru-sama, you'd have done the same, ne?"

The demon lord's eyes widened, disconcerted red flashed across his ambers. He firmly held her close till he could feel her breath on his. "I will _never…_ let her die, even if it means I have to go into hell to get her back."

Now Rin was shocked to silence for a while, then a smile slowly curved upon her lips as if a burden had been lifted from her heart. Seeing that, the demon lord's own tension faded, his grip on her softened. "Like the time Sesshoumaru-sama came to get Rin?" She half winked up at him, her eyes glittering.

_So she remembers…_He nodded, his own lips hinted a smile as he heard a soft calming sigh from her.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"What is it?"

"Will you… stay with me…tonight?"

Ever since he reinstated himself at the western fortress, there were nights whereby he had stayed over at her chamber, especially nights when she had been haunted by nightmares… memories of her close-death encounters. His presence had always seemed to calm her but he, too, had enjoyed these stays.

Secretly elated at the girl's request, the Taiyoukai merely nodded coolly. Actually, it was his intention as well to remain by her side this night. On one hand, he was guarding against the possibility of Rin running off after Rei; On the other, he was more concerned about how she had seemed so vexed over the issue of their relationship. Till now, he couldn't figure out what was troubling her.

If he had the chance, he'd make her tell him.

Through the night, Sesshoumaru lay awake, pondering over the matters at hand while he let his fingers casually run through some loose strains of Rin's hair as she slumbered in his arms. It was times like these that made him feel so completely relaxed.

After Rin had fallen asleep, messengers had brought news of Nazu's triumphant return. The youkai general had sustained some nasty wounds, but none that he would recover from under the care of his mate.

_Rin, she'd be so happy to learn of this in the morning…. _

The feel of her soft warmth, her steady inhalations, her occasional movements to snuggle even closer, how she'd circle her arms round his waist in her dreams, her sweet scent of soap and fresh flowers… All these … were so uniquely and irreplaceably her…

The demon lord sighed, pulling the covers on both of them. He had felt her shiver and guessed it was due to the night chills. But it was not so. He soon sensed her erratic pulse as her fingers grasped onto his sleeve. She pushed at him, then pulled, tossed and thrashed, her lips quivering as if mouthing words… one word in particular…

His name. She was calling out for him.

"Rin… wake up…" He cupped her cheeks, shaking her gently at first but it did not work. Soon, he smelt her tears, feeling its dampness on his yukata.

"Sess…shou…maru…sama…" He heard his name….again, feeling how tightly now she was grabbing onto him. Worriedly, he shook her again.

"Rin… it's just a nightmare… wake up…. Please…"

He stopped when he saw her eyes half opened and bleary. She seemed so dazed as though still in a state of disorientation. "Sesshou…maru-sama… please…." Tears flowed steadily down her cheeks as she seemed to be looking up at him. "P-Please…. Don't …die…. Please…"

"It's just a dream, Rin… just a dream…" He continued crooning calming words into her ears, bringing her into a hug, dismayed that she was still crying.

"I-I… love…you…"

_What was that? What did Rin just say?_

Sesshoumaru pulled the girl up to his level, staring at her open-mouthed in a contradicting mixture of pure shock and pleasant surprise.Rin was looking so dazed that he wondered the authenticity of her confession.

"I love you…Sesshoumaru-sama… please… don't die…"

There was it again and this time, the demon lord couldn't find it in him to deny what he had waited for so long. He tilted her chin upward, lowered his mouth till it touched hers. He felt her gasp, then she accepted his kiss.

Gods he had dreamt of this so many times before and but still, it was nothing like this. Her lips felt so soft and she tasted so very pure and…sweet…. somewhat different from that time when he had kissed her.

Yes… she was already his mate then… but now, she's… untainted….virgin.

Perhaps, this was the night he'd change that. Even though Rin was still young, it was not uncommon for human girls to already be mothers at her present age. Then, she would be truly his. Even as the thought occurred to him, he had already felt his reactions to her… his readiness to take her.

A fierce internal battle waged within the taiyoukai as he madly kissed the girl he was pinning beneath him, feeling every soft sensuous curves of her body heatedly rubbing against his.

All of a sudden, he felt something strange that made him stop. He broke his kiss, panting and catching his breath as he examined Rin.

She…. was asleep… again?

He swallowed hard, willing himself to calm down, both physically and emotionally. He frowned, amused and disappointed at the same time. After a short moment as he thought things through, he shook his head, smirking mostly at himself.

Well, it wasn't all for nothing. Rin did say she loved him.

And also, he kissed her.

He sighed.

How much would Rin remember of this the next day? Somehow, he wouldn't place his hopes too high, seeing how deeply she was now slumbering. Would this become just a dream for her?

As the signs of early dawn penetrated the bamboo screens, the demon lord picked up the girl's gradual increase in pulse. The entire night, he had remained awake; not that he wished to though. He had a particularly serious attack of insomnia. Also to aid in restraining himself, he had lay a little away from Rin, instead of having her sleep in his arms.

Soon, the girl began to rouse. Rubbing her eyes, she blinked a few times as she felt around her. She peered around, spotting her lord looking down at her. Her brows furrowed at the complicated expression on his face, then smiling up at him. "Good morning…"

She thought she saw him force a smile as he nodded in response. "Did you sleep well?"

Rin thought about the answer for a moment. She recalled dreams but yet, could not really remember the details. "I guess so." she rolled her face on her pillows, enjoying its silken comforts. "Any news from Nazu-sama?"

_So, she has indeed forgotten…._

"He has returned and is under care for his injuries." He replied coolly. "Would you like to visit?"

Rin rolled over to her side, letting one elbow support her weight, seeming to be considering his suggestion.

_She seems relieved._ The demon lord observed.

"So?"

The girl shook her head as she smiled back. "I think Rei will like to have some private time with him. I guess it is best not to intrude."

Sesshoumaru's brows rose. He'd have agreed with her on that, though he was still trying to musk the fact that he was disheartened that she had not retained that important piece of memory from the night before.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" The sweet sound of her voice broke his thoughts.

"What is it?"

"Can we… perhaps… sleep a little longer?" She didn't wait for his reply before lurching forward to initiate a hug. On her own, she found her favorite spot in his arms, her eyes closing as she sighed with contentment. She hid her slight blush from him purposefully. "I… I like some private time with Sesshoumaru-sama too."

That last comment did somewhat appease the demon lord. He held her closer, pulling the blankets over them. He let his eyes close, feeling finally he was relaxed enough to rest a bit. Rin still needed time but her feeling for him was definite. It wouldn't be long before he could finally claim her.

Perhaps, he should just enjoy these last bits of his time as an unmated youkai. He began planning for time… trips on his own as he drifted off to sleep, his hands continuously caress the one snuggling in his warmth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hi everyone,

Thanks so much for taking time to review on the fic. I'm truly touched and really greatly encouraged to do updating fast.

Well, as you see, Rin's growing up pretty fast and somewhere down the line, this fic will no longer hold the rating of PG13. It'll go into NC17.

I was just wondering if there're some who have to skip the citrus sections later on. I think I'd put up some clear warnings. Also, I'll clearly sectioned off the parts related to the lemon so if you need to skip it, you can.

Would that be good? Or do you have a better idea?

Do review and let me know…

Lovin' ya all…

evilbunny


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Do not own Inuyasha and characters… maybe the cliché lines predicted to come up soon…

Summary: Sesshoumaru returned from one of his trips only to find that Rin wasn't quite the same as before. He found out why later.

**Dilemma**

The taiyoukai acknowledged with a distinct nod as he briefly surveyed the neatly form line of deeply bowed youkai soldiers on each side of the stair case leading to the steel gates of the western fortress. He marched ceremoniously up where the doors were opened for him to enter. In his mind though, there was only one. This recent trip had taken him more than a month long. Of course he missed the girl, though some nights more than the others, but he thought little of it. It was a decision he had come to make; the spending of some time on his own, before actually taking Rin as his life mate.

Now that he was back home, his first wish was to see her. But Rin was nowhere amongst the crowd like the many times she had been before, eagerly awaiting his return with her ever so brightly lit smile.

Instead, there was his mother.

"I am glad you have returned, Sesshoumaru." The lady of the western lands seemed all too pleased. She also did not fail to notice that her son was making a scan of the surrounding. Though subtle, she knew exactly who he was looking for. However, this day, she'd not let him have his way. "Suki is to visit today. She should be here anytime now. Isn't this wonderful? Though you two are cousins, you've not met her for at least a hundred years."

Having picked up everything conversed by his mother though not bearing the slightest interest, Sesshoumaru's youkai senses danced in elation as he clearly scented Rin from the direction of the inner court gardens. He turned, making his way there completely ignoring an obviously loud sigh from behind him.

The lady shook her head as she smacked her lips in displeasure. "He's still as unattractive as ever… No matter how long he is away, he doesn't seem to quite miss his hahaue." Still, she had plans and she'd make sure everything went her way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beside the stone table in the garden, the girl looked down at her greenish guardian as he paced left to right of her in his webbed stride, seemingly in his own world of speech giving. She hid her tighten fist inside the silken sleeves of her yukata.

"You know girl, the lady is expecting an important guest tonight and who knows? Perhaps this lady Suki is to be betrothed to Sesshoumaru-sama." Jaken glared upwards, momentarily coming to a halt in front of the girl.

"Betrothed?" Rin's cheeks were almost instantly wiped of their usual pinkish glow.

"Rin, I think it is about time you distance yourself appropriately from Sesshoumaru-sama. You're no longer a child you know." The toad massaged his chin rather thoughtfully. "If without caution, you may even see the wrath from the lady herself."

"The lady?" The girl gulped, rubbing both her hands together uneasily. "W-Why would she be mad at me?"

Jaken smacked his lips in displeasure as he glared up at her again. "Girl, can you be more oblivious? You have to learn to understand your status in this court, like I've told you before."

"M-My status, Jaken-sama?" The words began to turn into a whisper as the girl began to understand what he was getting at.

The toad shook his head. "Do I have to make myself so clear?" He double-hopped up a stone bench then onto the table, still not yet able to meet her at eye level. However, it helped him make better height. "Sesshoumaru-sama is a taiyoukai." He poked a finger at the girl's obi at her waist. "You, on the other hand, are human. Now do you see it?"

Rin frowned as she bit her lips. "See what?"

_I …. I want to be with Sesshoumaru-sama forever…. _

Her childhood wish echoed like a ghostly voice behind her ears. That was her decision and it had been innocent at first. However, in the recent months, somehow, these feelings had grown stronger, deeper and multi-layered, some of which she had even been confused about. In the end, she knew in her heart the truth.

She had begun to love him, in all sense of the word…. of admiration, of appreciation, of gratitude, of respect, of awe….and now… of completely something else.

The toad folded his arm. "See that you need to know your place, girl…. know your place…" He gave her a stern eye and then sighed. "You know what I mean."

Rin's brows furrowed. That last comment had put her heart at turmoil again. She held back her emotions, fighting it with all her might. "O-Of course I do know my place." She swallowed with much difficulty. "I-I know…"

"Then that's good enough for now. Back to work girl. There's much to prepare this night. The lady intended to hold the grandest dinner to welcome the lady Suki." He trotted off, his last words ringing in the air but the girl had already missed it. "Sesshoumaru-sama is going to be back any moment now."

_What is Jaken-sama saying? What is he suspecting?_ The girl paced sub-consciously toward the side gate and out. Unknowingly and deep in thoughts, she strolled toward her usual spot; a spot she had grown to spend a lot of time at recently. Somehow, she found that was the only place she was able to _be_ herself.

The fact that her toady guardian had cornered her into this unexpected speech, he must have somewhat noticed her emotional change. Till now, she had kept her secret wish to herself. Not even Rika or Rei knew. How could she possibly voice it, knowing how impossible it was?

She lazily picked up a couple of pebbles, hurling them into the lake.

If only she was able to throw away all these …. confusion and …sadness building up within her. How she wish she could do that. She knew she loved him. She knew he would not. And she knew no one in the entire western would give their sincere blessing to such.

_Know my place…_

In her mind, her entire life began to replay before her. She had been happy once… a long time ago. At that time, she did not know death or pain or even sorrow. There was always father, mother, brother and all those in the household. She was shielded, protected from all elements.

Then all of a sudden, she lost everything that she ever owned in a short span of three days. She had overheard at first that bandits were raiding the more abundant households in the region. She was too innocent to realize that her own house would eventually fall victim. When she did, it was too late. If not well hidden under one of the larger barrels, perhaps, she'd have joined the rest of her family in heaven then. But the blood, the gore and the painful sight of her father falling to the ground with his throat cut, her mother pierced ruthlessly in her heart and her brother thrown to feed the wolves…. It had robbed her of her speech.

When the villagers found her, they hurled questions after questions, their only true interest not in her well-being but whether there was anything left in the house they could take. She hadn't answered them. She did not wish to. Her only wish then… was to join her family… no matter where they were.

Where do people go when they die? Where is this heaven that her mother had told her about? She had curious about that but little had she known that she'd be given a chance to catch a glimpse of it for herself.

When the villagers brought her back, their intentions were not pure. They needed someone to mend the odds and ends. She was there for free. Perhaps, if they needed not to feed her with scraps of leftovers, she'd make a perfect slave.

But she hadn't mind a bit. No matter how bad the day could go, she'd always find joy in the pretty flowers in the meadows and the rainbow colored butterflies that made their homes there. To them, that was their paradise. It was hers too.

That evening, the butterflies brought her deeper into the forest than usual, till she came across a strange being, wounded under a tree. It was in bloodied tattered white and it was certainly not human. Frayed magenta strips adorned his cheeks and she could see his eyes were malice red. It…or he… was a demon. At first, she had only dared to peek. When she was sure that the being needed help, she couldn't resist not to.

And she was glad she did. Sesshoumaru-sama was the best thing that could ever happen to her. With him, she was given another chance to own…. well…. sort of a family. She was given a chance to be cared for, protected again and she was given another chance…to live.

Perhaps just that was all she was entitled for. She still stood as the only human left alive and not devoured in this youkai fortress. In this clan of vicious demons, she was given a chance to grow. What more could she ask for? What more dare she ask?

The last thing she wished was to be in the way… in Sesshoumaru-sama's way.

Even when she tried to force back her tears, she could feel her vision becoming gradually blurrier.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quite pleased with himself for giving the girl his honest opinion, the toad demon squawked a vague tune as he made his way along the pebbled path to the main halls. "AH! AH! AH!" Three continuous blows from something really sharp and hard hit him, sending him rolling and tumbling till he hit one of the stone lanterns that light the night path.

After lying there for a moment, bleary and disorientated, he felt the top of his head, only to find three atrocious bumps there. Squinting as he had not totally regained his vision, he thought he sighted the three huge rocks that could have done such damage.

Now who could have done such a thing?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He peered around. There was no one there.

Already there in a matter of seconds, the taiyoukai was behind a boulder, hiding himself from Rin's view by the lake. He briefly brushed his hands against his kimono, clearing away the dust of the rocks he had picked up a while back. He frowned as he picked up the distinct scent of her tears though she was back facing him. He stood there watching her for a long time, not knowing when he should go to her. He overheard the conversation between his toad servant and her. He thought little of it, just minutely annoyed that Jaken had the nerve to meddle in his affairs.

But now it seemed that Rin was more affected than he thought and hoped she'd be.

As when he could stand it no more, he started pacing toward her but instantly sensed someone behind him. Even before turning he had already guessed who it was.

Rika bowed deeply as her master turned to face her. "Sesshoumaru-sama, pardon me for interrupting…but in my humble opinion, I think we should let Rin-chan have her own space at the moment."

He stared down with a hint of malevolence. "You know of this?"

The demoness trembled as she dropped to her knees, not daring to look up. "Y-Yes my lord. But it is not within my authority to change things."

"Explain." He commanded her and at the same time, from the corner of his eyes, he caught sight of Rin cleaning herself with the waters of the lake before walking off.

_So, she took so much care to not be discovered? _

"Sesshoumaru-sama. This is not the first time Rin-chan comes here. She does this a lot nowadays, especially in your absence. And she doesn't wish anyone to know that she cried, not even myself."

_This has been happening in my absence?_ The demon lord was instantly pained by that thought. Many nights as he sat in the wilderness admiring the night lights, he had imagined Rin to be doing a variety of things like picking flowers at her favorite spot in the meadows, brushing and grooming Aun, playing with the youkai pups in the fortress. Not at anytime he had imagined her to be as upset as this. He took in a deep breath, attempting to calm his own fury.

He thought for a moment, then pointed a claw finger at the demoness at his feet. "Tell me, does my mother have anything to do with this?"

He watched as the demoness gulped, the difficult expression on her face already told him the answer. He turned, taking his leave. He needed to nip the problem at its bud. He needed to catch hold of the girl.

"S-Sesshoumaru-sama…"

He stopped, not turning back but waiting.

"Please, only you can change this. Rin-chan, she can only be comforted by you."

Without voicing a reply, he walked off. He already knew… what he had to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the girl slowly made her way back to the fortress, many instances she had spent with her lord ran through in her mind.

There was the time when she first met him. He was so different then, viciously defensive, fearful. But helpless and immobile, that was the only time he had ever needed her help. And as he recovered, he became the most beautiful being that she had ever seen. He stood many feet taller than the tallest human she knew. His skin was ghostly pale, his eyes one of mysterious glowing amber. His features were poise and refined; such was also his disposition. Powerful and yet kind in heart; always pretending that he didn't care but she knew he did more than anyone.

He was perfect… too perfect.

She would never be good enough for him and he… he would never_ be_ enough with her.

The demon lord stood at the side gate of the fortress, his vision fixed on a tiny figure gradually moving toward him. With youkai speed, he had gained advantage in distance, arriving where he knew Rin would pass by. He watched in silence as the girl came in full sight. In those mere few minutes, he had thoroughly thought about how he would approach her with the topic. He had observed her very gesture, from how listlessly she was walking till the moment she lifted her head and saw him. He heard her gasp and watched as a natural smile curved up her lips.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" He managed to return her smile as she dashed toward him, hugging him in surprised excitement.

Holding her securely, neither spoke, merely reveling in this short moment of contentment. Unknowingly, he let his hand move up to gently stroke her hair. "Rin."

And he felt her shudder.

His touch had somewhat disturbed the girl. She quickly broke away from him, taking two steps back, her head dipped. Sesshoumaru's smile instantly vanished as he sensed her erratic heartbeat.

Then, another long moment of silence followed.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, y-you have returned." Rin started again, half forcing a grin that could not convince the demon lord. "I…." _had missed you…_ She only dared finish that in her mind. She swallowed hard, trying her best to look eager. "The lady will be pleased that you return in time for….for…" Suddenly, she remembered the mention of the lady Suki and how she might be betrothed to her lord. She just could not put voice to that name which would be the next lady of western lands. It was one thing to pretend to be happy. It was entirely another to wish to believe in it.

_Sesshoumaru-sama will not like just anyone… will he?_

"Rin, have you been well?" He asked, picking up a sprint in her pulse, then watching her unsuccessfully fake yet another smile.

"O-Of course." She noted he was unconvinced. She'd always been able to read him like a book. She decided to try harder. "I mean… I helped Rei with matters of the inner courts, also taught some of the children how to read… also flowers…I've planted some flowers in the garden." She stopped, feeling extremely difficult to carry on.

The demon lord reached into his sleeve, touching a tiny metallic object. Would this intended gift cheer her up? She was to become fifteen in a few days. He had planned to spend some time with her, bringing her on a short journey; just the two of them and during then, he'd present it to her.

"I'm glad." He replied, his heart aching in no lesser intensity than hers. He wanted to somehow coax her into telling him her mind but he did not know how. Moreover, there were soldiers patrolling nearby. It wasn't the best place for such private and intimate issues to be discussed. Still he could sense how badly affected she was. Though seemingly impossible for one who was already her size, she had lost weight.

Rin was to become his mate and the lady of the west. That was already stone-cast truth of what the future beheld. Then why were things not going as he thought it'd be? Shouldn't Rin be enjoying the feelings of being in love like most young girls would? If what the yume-no-youkai predicted was indeed correct, he could have wedded her anytime now. However, the way things were, somehow, it made him feel that instead of being drawn closer to each other, Rin… she seemed to be distancing herself from him.

No. He decided on the spot he had to speak to her, no matter how wrong the place and time could be.

"Rin, there is something I wish to speak to you about."

The girl looked up with curiosity. "What is it?"

He closed the distance between them, putting both hands on her shoulder then pulling her in toward him till he could feel her breath on his. "I want to know if you are truly …alright."

He sensed her nervousness right away .

"I-I…I'm alright." She answered in a whisper. "It's just that… Jaken-sama said you're expecting a guest tonight and… and…" She wanted so much to ask him if it was really true but was interrupted by a most fiendish source.

"Ah Sesshoumaru, there you are." As the lady of the west appeared from behind the gates, Rin stepped away from the demon lord almost contritely. She also noted, there was also someone else.

Beside the lady was another female youkai. Standing almost to Sesshoumaru's height and obviously of similar age, she was fair skinned with long magenta lashes fanning across her amber eyes. Her hair was long till it almost touched the ground and it was distinctly silver. Rin gasped.

_Is she who Jaken-sama was talking about? So… she is also a taiyoukai phantom dog?_

"Sesshoumaru… It's been a long time." The female glided to the demon lord's side, holding up his hands in hers as she smiled brilliantly at him.

"Suki." He only intoned that one word, at the same time, picking up the inner turmoil of the one behind him. He did remember adoring this distant cousin because of her grace and intelligence even as a young pup. If it wasn't for Rin, perhaps, he might really be tempted to chat a little with her.

"Ah. I see you have found your little human…pet." The lady briefly ran her eyes up and down the girl, then smirked. "Humans… they grow amazingly fast. I seriously doubt you'll be able to keep her for long."

Immediately, Sesshoumaru felt that Rin shuddered, even though she was looking down on the ground.

"She is not my pet." His voice was hard.

"This must be the ningen girl you saved." The young demoness strolled to the girl, picking up one of her hands in a friendly gesture. "I'm Suki. I'm Sesshoumaru's cousin. What's your name?"

Rin bowed. "My name is Rin, Suki-sama."

The demoness lifted her chin slightly, seemingly wanting to examine her more closely. "You are very pretty for a human." She grinned up at the demon lord. "So the rumors are true. You protect humans now."

"This Sesshoumaru does not protect humans." He had meant humans other than Rin but he regretted the moment he said it. He peered at Rin's direction, noting fretfully that she had shunned away from him purposefully.

"Pretty? Yes, it can perhaps be so now but they wither so quickly, these humans." The lady chuckled as she fanned herself with one painted clawed hand.

"I-I have to help with the dinner arrangements… would like to be excused." Rin stuttered, giving another bow. She knew she needed to leave at once, before she could no longer control her emotions.

The demon lord watched as Rin regard his mother, then Suki and after that, her vision finally fell upon him and at that time, he saw it all. Everything was written in those expressive hazels. He saw her pain, her wounded pride, her disappointment in him and also… he saw her tears, tears that she would perhaps only allow to flow within her heart. He scrunched his fist till they turned bloodless as he could do nothing but watch her take leave.

"Sesshoumaru, will you show Suki to her room?" His mother's voice insisted that he could not pursue the girl even if he wished to. "I'll leave you two to your chats. I'm sure you two have much to catch up." With that, she was gone.

"Sesshoumaru…" It was Suki's voice which caused the demon lord to stop looking at the direction Rin had left. "I'll see Rin-chan again, right?" He turned to her; his brows rose in surprise and she winked at him. "I like her. She's perfect…" She leaned in close to his ears. "… for you…"

"You truly think so?" Her comment roused his interest. Since they were pups, she had always been the one who understood him most…that was.. before Rin came into picture.

"I know so." The demoness laughed smugly.

"She is human." He tested her.

"If she becomes your mate, her life will be linked to yours." She circled him, twirling merrily as if in a dance. "She'll be with you till the end. But… you already know that, don't you?"

With a soft chuckle, the demon lord nodded. "My mother seems to have other plans."

Suki giggled as she stopped right before Sesshoumaru. "I don't think I can see you anything more than just a brother. I know you are the same."

This time, the demon lord laughed aloud.

"You love her, don't you, Sesshoumaru?"

He instantly became silent.

"I've never seen you so… anxious about anyone or anything…as you were about her a while back."

The demon lord did not answer to that but her words had reminded him what he had yet to do.

"You need to go to her now."

He eyed her questioningly.

"You hurt her, just now." Suki gave a soft sigh. "You said you do not protect humans."

"I did not mean her."

"Precisely…and she needs to know that." Suki began to push him in the direction where Rin had left. "Now go. I'll handle your mother."

He walked a step and Suki called out to him again.

"Sesshoumaru…."

He paused, waiting for her to continue.

"If you love her…. tell her…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As she pushed the screen door close, Rin exhaled a weak resigned sigh. She was finally back in her room, the only place in this huge fortress she could still call her own and be herself. Unable to control her tears anymore, she dashed toward her bed, jumping onto it and buried her face deep in her pillows.

They looked so perfect together; the lady, Suki-sama and Sesshoumaru-sama. They were… a family. There was no place for her. There never had been. In the beginning, she had tried to convince herself that her lord wouldn't just be betrothed to any demoness.

She was right.

Suki was not just any demoness. She was an elegant and beautiful taiyoukai phantom dog, a pure breed, one who could fight in full strength beside Sesshoumaru-sama, one who could give a worthy heir.

Suddenly, she felt a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Rin."

Sesshoumaru felt the girl tremble as she desperately tried to rub her tears away. With a growl, he grabbed her hand, forcing her to stop. She struggled hard to break free but was held down by his strength. "Rin, stop doing this to yourself. Please, this Sesshoumaru pleads with you."

When she heard that, she stopped, letting him bring her chin up allowing their eyes to meet. As gently as he possibly could, Sesshoumaru brushed away the remaining tears on her cheeks.

A long moment of silence followed.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, you shouldn't be here." She started first. "The lady would wish for you to be at dinner."

"Rin…" The demon lord knew what she needed to hear. "Suki… This Sesshoumaru only sees her as a sister."

He saw the confusion in her cry-swollen eyes. "B-But… She's a taiyoukai phantom dog, isn't she and… and…she's so beautiful."

"Not quite as beautiful as you."

Instantly, Rin blushed deeply.

_He thinks.. I'm beautiful?_ Undoubtedly a little flattered and out of sorts by this sudden complement, she was far from being convinced.

"But Jaken-sama said…the lady…. she…"

She stopped as she felt him holding her tightly on her shoulders, his expressions stern. "Rin, do you still not see it?"

She frowned, baffled.

"I'm here now… with you. Does it mean nothing to you?"

She bit her lips, swallowed hard.

"Would I be here if you do not matter to me?" He shook his head, frustrated and not able to believe why Rin still could not understand his heart. He then remembered Suki's last words.

_If you love her, tell her…_

"Rin.." He moved in closer to settle beside her on her bed, making sure her eyes did not leave his. "You… You are the one I want…"

Rin gasped, trying to calm her fast throbbing heart. _What did he just say? Me? I'm … the one…_

"Sesshoumaru-sama… I-I don't know what to say…" It took her a moment to juggle with both elation and shock. She hadn't expected him to voice his feelings so openly. She didn't remember him to be like this.

He regarded her rather seriously. "Then, tell me, Rin… because this Sesshoumaru wishes to hear you heart."

Another long silence followed where Rin seemed to be battling in her thoughts.

And even when he had pre-known the future, for some strange reason, the demon lord found himself most anxious about her reply. Finally, he spotted a hint of a smile on her face and he was relieved.

"More than anything in this world… Sesshoumaru-sama…" Rin was looking up at him and he almost felt he could cease breathing. He saw it in her eyes even before she put voice to the words. "More than anything… I love you…"

Immensely pleased with her answer as well as with himself, Sesshoumaru gently guided her chin up and with the soft pad of his thumb, he ran it lightly across her upper lip then lower. She might not have remembered that night when they had kissed, but this time, she would.

"Sesshoumaru, just Sesshoumaru…. From now onward." Then, he closed the distance between them till their lips touched. He brushed hers languidly for a moment, enjoying the sound of her risen pulse and then, firmly sealed it with a soft kiss.

It lasted for only slightly longer than a second but Rin's cheeks were already flushed darken red. He smiled smugly, rather entertained by her reactions. Greatly embarrassed, she wanted to look away but he quickly stopped her.

"Rin…" He brought her back till she was facing him once more. "I want you to promise me one thing."

She gazed up at him, a little puzzled. "What is it, Sesshoumaru?" That was the first time she had ever called his name without the formalities and she liked it immediately.

"Promise me that you will never allow yourself to be upset unless you speak to me first." He knew he needed to set things in place to prevent Rin from getting hurt again.

Pondering only for a moment, she nodded but yet still unsure. "But… where do I go from here?"

"Straight toward me, Rin. Do not look away. Do not listen…no matter who tells you otherwise… I need you to promise me that."

"I…promise…" She smiled up at him and the demon lord saw it again… that flash of spark in her deep brown eyes… It was… love.

His Rin… was finally in love with him.

He kissed her again, a light one at first, then as Rin readily responded to him, he began to kiss her more passionately till he tipped her over, pressing her down on the silken sheets. As he continued to play with her lips, enjoying the taste of her, he could feel the heavy heaves of her chest beneath him. He slipped his hand into her sleeves, running through the whole length of her arm, loving every delicate inch of her satin-like skin.

_Not enough…. _

Following her feminine curves, his hand slid down from her waist to her hip and up till he let his hand lightly groped one of her breasts. He felt her shriek into his mouth at the contact and he stopped, breaking the kiss at the same time.

Taking some time to catch his breath, Sesshoumaru looked down at the one who was doing the same.

Gods she was beautiful… she was his… not yet… but soon…

"Do you not like that?" He asked, not at all being able to suppress himself.

The girl blushed. "I… It's not that…I…"

"I want you…" His eyes glowed molten gold, drowning in desire.

She frowned at him blankly and Sesshoumaru instantly realized what that meant.

Rin… She did not know what he was hinting.

_Gods… did no one in this entire court teach her about this?_

He froze, fretted for a moment before he got up, pulling her up with him to a sitting position. He knew she was waiting for him questioningly but he just could not speak to her as yet. He really needed the time …to calm down. He massaged his temple, silently pondered over the situation and then, he made a decision.

Perhaps, there would be a better opportunity … for such intimacy to be taught to her. Perhaps, the trip he intended to take her on her fifteen birthday… That might be a more appropriate time. It would be an important step for her to take and he wished it to be special for her.

He turned, smiling as he rubbed her cheek. "Come, I've asked dinner to be brought here." He assisted the girl up. "It's time we eat."

Still recovering from her first experience of kissing, Rin allowed herself to be led up to the table.

"Sesshoumaru…"

He turned to her in response.

"Will the lady be mad if you are not at dinner?"

"Do I look like I care?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hi everyone,

I know I took a really long time to update this time. I didn't forget about the fic, really, just that I was too bogged down by work. These two weeks had been horrendous. I can't remember vaguely doing anything except working and sleeping. Boy I'm glad its finally over. I'm on holidays now and that means only one thing…. No delays in updating!!!!

And man this chapter is long. Hey… I intended this to be a ficlet… Tsk tsk… I'm getting naggy…

Please… forgive any glaring errors in grammar. I've beta it but some may just escape my attention.

Lastly but most importantly, thank you for your reviews. Somehow, they empowered me to write more… You're all the sweetest! You're all my source of inspiration.

evlbunny


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Do not own Inuyasha and Characters…

Summary: Rin learned more about intimacy that would happen in time to come between Sesshoumaru and her. In the meantime, evil lurked…

Warnings: Citrus content has finally made a sneak preview in this chapter. So beware…

**Possessed**

Under a ghostly silhouette of a crescent moon, Rin stood etching her elbows on the extravagantly craved wood which lined the barrier of the balcony. At her back, the screen door opened to her sleeping chamber, now glowing in dim flickering candle lights. This night, thick ominous clouds were moving fast in bundles of greyish and black over a redden backdrop. Indeed, a storm was to arrive any moment.

Even as the wind howled in symphony with low sonorous thunders from a distance, the girl did not pay much attention to their midnight duet. Her mind was pondering over what her friend, Rei, had said to her that afternoon. Just one night before, her entire life seemed to have taken the most unexpected turn. Sesshoumaru and her… they had admitted their feelings to each other… and they had kissed. They were now… a couple….well, somewhat so. It wasn't like they were mates but she had already felt one with him.

But there was more to come.

Curious on what her lord had meant last night, she went bravely knocking on the door of her feminine youkai friend. She wasn't at all prepared for the information she was then about to receive. Even as Rei described vividly the procedures of how a male would mate with his female counterpart, Rin held onto the pillow in her lap tightly, gulping and swallowing hard as she listened on, not able to control the deepen blush at her cheeks.

_So when he said he wanted me… he had meant that…._

Rin's heart was throbbing so hard at her chest she almost thought she could cease breathing. It wasn't only the fact that she would be baring herself to him, be touched by him in the most private areas, places which even she would not touch herself, she would also see him, every of him and had to inevitably bring him pleasure.

Now how was she supposed to do all that? Did Sesshoumaru expect her to?

Well, of course Rei did give her the general go-abouts, but… was she really going to do all that?

Rin let her head dipped till it landed onto the wooden beam with a thud. This was all too stressful and confusing. Knowing it in theory was one thing. Doing it was another all together.

"Rin…" The demon lord's brows furrowed as he stood at the edge of the screen door. He had picked up her racing pulse and could not help but to be concerned. Was Rin yet again upset by the same old matter? Did his mother or Jaken speak to her again causing to be like this?

Rin jumped as she turned to face him, making him feel even more unnerving.

"S-Sesshoumaru.." His name sounded more like a gasp from her slightly trembling lips.

He could see how hard she was trying to look composed and he paced toward her, holding her shoulders firmly. Her heart was pounding so fast he was seriously worried for a moment she might just faint.

"Rin, what's wrong?" He implored as he eyed her intently. If there was anything amiss, he wanted to have full knowledge of it and whoever had made her feel this way… shall die.

He heard her gulp and then force a smile. "Nothing… really, Sesshoumaru… I just…" The girl could not bring voice to the embarrassing topic. She merely let herself collapse into his arms, her hands moved to circle his waist. "I'm really fine."

Somehow, holding Sesshoumaru was beginning to sooth her, her fears seemed to just disperse. Maybe, this new intimacy that was to come wouldn't be such a scary thing after all, especially when the one she was to share it with … was Sesshoumaru.

Not quite satisfied with her answer, the demon lord was at least relieved that Rin had calmed down significantly. He led her into the chamber, closing the screen door shielding them from the elements, then brought her to her bed.

Settling with adequate comfort, Rin sighed as she sank into the warm beddings.

"Are you staying for the night, Sesshoumaru?" She grinned up to him, already finding him in the midst of taking his place beside her.

"This and every night…" He turned, flipping over all of a sudden with a wry grin, bringing his body over hers, then stole a kiss on her lips. "Will you see this Sesshoumaru as a nuisance?"

"O-Of course not…" She smiled, her cheeks tinted pink at the mere contact of his lips and then froze as she felt him… He had thinly clad himself in a cream colored sleeping yukata and his chest felt like hard steel over her, his hair forming a platinum curtain around them. One of his muscled thighs was gently but surely nudging her legs apart and settling in between them.

Sensing that she was somewhat uneasy again, Sesshoumaru found that he could no longer ignore all this. He brought her to a sitting position, his hands touching her cheek and bringing it up so that she was facing him and meeting his eyes.

"Tell me… what it is on your mind."

Watching as the girl twisted and fumbled with the silken sheets, he waited patiently for her reply.

"Rei… she spoke to me this afternoon…about… about…."

_Rei too? Speaking discouraging to the girl just like his mother?_ Sesshoumaru's ambers shot bloodied red with fury. He swore he'd end the miserable lives of those who….

"…well…mating.." That last word was mouthed almost voicelessly but Sesshoumaru's youkai senses picked it up all the same. His anger was gone instantly and his brows rose in amusement as he regarded the deeply flushed girl before him.

Rin, she was all flustered because of this? So…she finally understood…

Though entertained and strangely delighted at her reactions, the demon lord knew he still needed to somehow sooth the girl. They were going to set off on their private trip two days from now and he had planned to take her then. He had wished her to have _some_ knowledge but not to be so frightened that she would suffer a heart attack in the midst of the passion.

"Are you afraid?" He brought a clawed finger to her chin, lifting it up and caressing the side of her cheeks as her eyes met his.

Peering at him questioningly, she forced a sheepish grin. "Am I supposed to be afraid?"

The demon lord chuckled, then regarded her tenderly. "No, Rin, not at all. There is nothing to be frightened about."

He noted she did not look convinced.

"Rei says… it would hurt and… and…blood…" She began to stutter the worst part of her fear but he silenced her with a finger at her lips, then bringing her into his embrace. Perhaps, he had been wrong. This step in life would be extremely difficult to accept for one so young and still innocent. If he could help it, he would never cause her any pain but it was inevitable.

"Yes, she is right. It hurts a female the first time she mates, demon and human alike." He felt her tighten her arms around him nervously and he stroke down her back to calm her. "But only once and after that, it will get better, I promise."

She hid her face in his warmth letting her fingers run through the smooth strands of his silver hair., his words echoing in her mind. "Sesshoumaru…"

"Yes?" He angled himself so that he could see her.

"D-Do you… I mean… Have you… ever….done…" As she grew up in this demonic fortress, she recalled the frequent travels of her lord. Would he during some of those trips visit a demoness? Rin frowned. Why did that thought stir a strange sort of agony in her? Sesshoumaru was so perfect. Surely, there would many female youkai fighting to please him. That thought pained her ever more than the earlier. Kagura… Yes, the wind sorceress. When she was still alive, even as a child, she could sense her interest in Sesshoumaru. So… did they ever… mate?

Watching Rin's unease, the demon lord knew the gravity behind this question. If he answered yes, he would be misunderstood. If he answered no, it would not entirely be the truth.

"Rin…. this Sesshoumaru promises… that you will be my only." And he was extremely pleased with himself. He had shown his full intellect with this answer.

_So… he is as inexperienced as I am…_ She smiled shyly at him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"It will be pleasurable…enjoyable… that I promise too…" He stroked down her back again, his fingers making little patterns on her silken robe. "We won't do it unless you are really, Rin… unless you are ready…"

_Unless I'm ready? Smiling and nodding into his chest, Rin finally felt her mind at ease. Pleasurable_? That thought made her cheeks instantly flushed.

"But still… perhaps…" Sesshoumaru's eyes glowed molten gold as an idea struck him. With something akin to a growl, he moved, hovering over her frame and as he noticed how widely Rin's eyes were staring up at him, the corner of his lips curved in a mischievous grin.

"S-Sesshoumaru?" She still wasn't aware what was to happen. "What?"

"Relax…beloved…" His mouth caught hers passionately, ending her attempt to speak and she kissed him back shyly, feeling the weight of his lips getting heavier and faster more hers. Then she felt his tongue probe her lips, sliding sweetly between them as though begging entrance. Powerlessly parting hers, she let him gain access. She felt his smooth appendage move rapidly, possessively in her inner caverns as he deepened his kisses. His body weight was on her, grinding into hers ever so often, his heat mingled with her own, warming her and making her entire body feel ignited…on fire.

Soon, he broke the kiss, smiling and panting down at her reddened breathlessness. She gazed up at him, lost, confused, tensed, wanting … something she did not know what.

"Sesshoumaru… I thought you said… when I'm ready… not now…"

He chuckled, his ambers burning into hers. "Just relax… trust me…" His lips attacked hers once more, now fiercer, deeper than ever as he let his hand casually traced down her side to her waist then to her obi. He tucked on it and it fell apart, her gown instantly loosened.

Rin's breath hitched as she felt his hand slide in between the folds of her yukata, then straight on her breasts, brushing its tip lightly at first, then testing its weight and cupping it, kneading it gently. She cried out into his mouth at this new found sensation, feeling a sure and definite strange heat moving straight south to her belly and beyond.

Sesshoumaru broke the kiss, his eyes never leaving hers as his hands left her breasts to explore every inch of her silken skin, then down to her waist and to the tender skin at her inner thighs. He stroked both sides, sensing her slight shivers at his touch. Then, he parted her legs slightly, feeling her resistance.

"Don't worry. Spread them… for me…" He breathed so hotly into her ears she felt as though she could melt into this overwhelming furnace.

Her chest was heaving with great difficulty as she opened herself to him. She let out a shriek as she felt his hand on the center of her heat between her thighs, his fingers swiftly parting her folds and gliding moistly within.

Why? Why was she so… so very wet down there? She wouldn't understand … but yet… she yearned…wanted….

"Sesshoumaru oh god…" She screamed his name when she was rubbed at one particularly strange spot which made her body and mind go crazy. Her back arched right off the bed as she clung onto his neck, feeling his strokes quicken.

Then she felt his finger entering her slowly but surely. She winced, a tear escaping her lid.

"Shh… beloved…don't tense up… let it in…" It was a tight fit even for his finger alone and he was worried. When she did obey and ease up, he was relieved, and soon, he was sliding it in and out of her slickly.

"Enough… too much…" She cried out, hard on swallowing.

"No beloved… not yet….feel…." He caught her lips, bestowing her a kiss there, then moving down to suck on her skin at her soft neck. He persevered, his thumb moving relentlessly at her jewel, his finger pushing into her again and again, faster and faster. "Let go… for me…."

_Let go?_ She was only able to hear him vaguely as if in a dream, being already so drowned and consumed by this spiraling heat and passion. Something was building up within her, pushing her closer and closer to the edge and she was falling…. falling… till she felt a huge waves of tingling sensation spreading, coursing through her entire body to the tips of her toes. She convulsed again and again, blinked a few times but not clearing her bleary vision.

She was still panting when she opened her eyes and found her lord staring down at her, his ambers gleaming as though with pride. She watched as he bent down, kissing her on her temple, whispering what she thought were praises in her ears.

"Sesshoumaru…"

"Yes?"

"W-What…. Was that?"

"Pleasure."

"Pleasure?"

"Mmm… pleasure."

"Oh…" She was slowly orientating herself to the present.

"Do you like it?" His eyes narrowed on her as he was now settling beside her under the warm sheets.

Silence followed.

"Yes." She finally smiled up at him brilliantly, moving to snuggle into him. "Did we just...mate Sesshoumaru?"

The demon lord frowned slightly at the innocence of her query and he stroked down her hair. "No, Rin, not quite."

She frowned. She didn't think so too. Didn't Rei mention something about pain and also it wasn't supposed to be his finger was it? This wasn't like that at all.

"Mating… would be… better…"

Her brows rose at his comment, her hands tighten round his waist for assurance. Better?

"Much better…beloved…much better…"

_Much better huh?_ Those last words lingered into her dreams in an echoing trail as she drifted off to sleep in her exhaustion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Awake in the dead of night, the demon lord set his back against the headrest of the bed, cradling the girl close to his side. Rin was now peacefully slumbering, her one finger twisted round a few loose strains of silver tresses. With utmost care, Sesshoumaru disentangled himself from her and as lightly as possibly, got out of bed. He strolled toward the balcony, sliding open the screen door and paced out. The night sky was splashed with orange and purple, the clouds congregated and thickened above the western fortress. The occasional thunders would have made all believe that a storm was to arrive but not the demon lord. Something was not right about this sudden change of weather.

He looked up into the clouds, his nose wriggled. Something was in those clouds, a scent, a familiar one and yet he could not recall its source. It was just at his finger tips but yet, he could not…

Suddenly, his ambers narrowed. He remembered.

He had noted this strange scent in the forest just a few days before he arrived home. At that time, he had disregarded it mainly because he had not sensed threat from it. He had thought it was some ancient youkai dwelling within the depths of the forest. Also, it had not roused his interest enough for a thorough investigation.

His only thought then was to get back to Rin.

So, it appeared that he had underestimated this presence. It was here …. now… at his fortress… an obvious threat.

Closing the door again and making a brief inspection of Rin's present comfort level, Sesshoumaru exited the chamber, heading straight toward the main hall. He needed to discuss the situation with his generals. Then, if its intention was indeed to challenge the western court, they would be ready.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the dimness of the chamber, the girl screamed as she awoke, her brows lined with thinned perspiration. She had a strange dream, a purplish shadow was coming after her and it repeated again and again some murmured wordings….._You…. who bear the scent of the great lord Sesshoumaru… who are you to him…. who are you to him…._ And no matter how hard she tried to escape, it swarmed down, consuming her. She woke right after, finding that she was still in her own bed.

The chill of cold night wind alerted her to look toward the direction of the balcony and she was shocked that it was wide opened. A particularly strong gust extinguished the candle that lit the room and in an instant, complete darkness swept before her eyes. Rin blinked a few times, trying to let her pupils adjust while getting out of bed. It would have been better if there was moonlight or not for this night. She felt her way toward the direction where the wind was blowing at her face, knowing that it would be the doorway to the balcony.

Suddenly, something which she concluded was the screen door slammed shut and she fell backward with a thud to the ground in shock. As she was attempting to get up, a soft sort of rumbling was heard, coupled with slithering and awkward shifting. It seemed to get louder then softer, closer then further.

Someone…. Or something was in the room…. With her!

Swallowing hard, Rin swiftly backed herself till her head knocked into a cabinet.

_Sesshoumaru… where are you?_ She bit her lips, praying fervently that somehow her lord would come to her rescue.

The slithering sounds got nearer and nearer and she held her breath, trying not to make her presence known. Nonetheless, it still came at her as though it saw her… and she knew she had to make a dash for it.

It was now….or never.

With a deep long breath, Rin ran as her fast as her legs could carry her and just as her hand managed to touch the door, something with immense strength tugged at her leg and she screamed at the top of her voice. In the next moment, pitch black curtained before her eyes and then, there was nothing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rin….wake up….Rin!"

_That's… that's… Sesshoumaru?_

The girl struggled with all her might to move her hands and legs but she couldn't. She tried to open her mouth to speak but somehow, she wasn't seemed to be in control. _Something_ was moving making her move forward…more specifically… she felt light…

She was floating!

The feeling was strange. It was as if she was inside her body but yet not possessing the power to control it. She tried to fight but something in her mind was repeating murmured wordings again…._Don't fight it… There is no point….Don't fight it….you are mine now…_

"Rin!"

That was Sesshoumaru's deep voice again, so muffled still but she was sure it was him but there seemed to be nothing she could do. She tried punching, struggling, thrashing but nothing worked.

She was trapped within herself!

Suddenly, her eyes were opened, though not by her own will… and she saw a blur vision of…. Sesshoumaru right in front of her! She squinted her eyes to look harder. There were the others too, the troops from the fortress, Rei, Jaken-sama… and there was also the lady of the west and the lady Suki, all dressed in full armor ready for battle. They were all looking her direction. Both Rei and Jaken-sama were staring right at her and frowning and … and Sesshoumaru… she tried hard to see his expression. He looked… so worried. She had never seen him like this.

_What was happening?_

"Get out of her now!" Sesshoumaru's voice was filled with rage and his eyes were blood red with malice. He held onto the sheath of the Bakusaiga tightly though not seeming to have the intention to use it.

_But why?_

Suddenly, cold shriek-like sniggers filled the air. Rin froze. She… She was the one smirking!

And then "she" spoke.

"So Sesshoumaru… sama…. Give up your sword now… or… you little lover here….I will devour her soul from within…"

_Did I say that?_ Rin fought hard to undo the invisible bindings round her. She felt tied, pressed and clamped down… so much that she could do nothing but let her body be used by some demon… using her to threaten her lord.

No! She will never allow that! She had to fight it!

Then, she focused like she never did before… first to move her lips.

"S-Sesshou…h…help…m…me…"

The demon lord shuddered as his eyes instantly glowered. "Rin!" His Rin had still control of herself.

At last! She gained some form of victory over this force. The girl saw Sesshoumaru charging relentlessly toward her and she felt him touch her shoulder. She wanted so much to hold onto him but the force was still holding most of her down steadfast.

Suddenly, she felt herself swing her right arm and she saw her lord dodge away. She gulped! Dear God! She had a dagger in her hand! She was…attacking Sesshoumaru!

NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

She tried to use her other hand to catch hold of the armed one but she had control of neither. She focused again with full concentration, this time to drop the weapon and true enough, after the short lapse, she could feel her fingers round the blade. She wanted to let it go and she was succeeding.

Suddenly, it was as if a hard vicious blow hit at her and she was thrown to the farthest ends… the deepest depths of herself.

_Fool of a human…. To think you can outwit me….._

The voice spoke again, flooding and haunting her mind.

"Sesshoumaru… you may be fast…." It sniggered. "But can you dodge this?"

Predicting correctly the intention of the perpetrator, the demon lord bulleted to the girl as she raised the dagger and slashing it across her own shoulder. He reached her side a second before the dangerous edge touched her, shielding her from it with his own arm.

Slash!

The next thing Rin saw was Sesshoumaru's blood spattered before her, staining part of her cheeks and her lord staggered back a little and panting.

"How is the taste of my poison, great lord of the west?" She found the demon in her speaking once more.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Do you think this little poison is going to have any effect on me?"

Even as he spoke, from within her entrapment, the girl could see the expression on his face clearly. He looked so…. so worried. Rin was almost in tears. Sesshoumaru was worried about her even when she was the one hurting him. He had always been her protector. This time, it was no different.

"You may not be affected Sesshoumaru-sama….but what about the girl? Just one wound…. will not kill her instantly… but she will suffer a slow death…"

Rin gasped. The demon was using her to threaten Sesshoumaru!

Instantly, she recalled the time when they had encountered the Princess Sara, one of the western lord's feminine admirers. She had surrendered her soul to the demons in order to exchange for a chance to be with Sesshoumaru. When she found that she had been used, she willingly asked to be slaughtered instead of being a burden. That was how much she had loved him.

After only a moment, Rin reached a decision. She will NEVER allow herself to hurt her lord. She will never allow herself to become his burden. Countless times had she been hinted that by Jaken-sama, by a careless passing youkai in the fortress and even by the western lady herself. If she continued to let this… unknown demon….use her, she'd have become what Sesshoumaru's mother had always said she'd be…. nothing but his weakness.

She bit down her lips hard and using all her strength, she tried lifting her right hand. She felt little tingling sensation at the finger tips at first, but gradually as she placed more concentration and determination, she began to feel all her fingers, then her palm and then her entire arm, still holding onto the dagger now tinted with the demon lord's blood.

"So what will it be, Sesshoumaru-sama…. The girl or the sword…"

The demon lord straightened his shoulders, one hand brushed slightly against the torn silk of his kimono. The blood stains were still evident but the inflicted wound had healed completely.

"W-What the!!!!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes flew wide open. "Rin" was convulsing, shaking tremendously as though a battle was raging within and he knew instantly. His Rin was fighting it. He watched the dagger was swung viciously upward, coming threateningly close to her chin then downward, then to the left and the girl's other hand caught hold of it but it shook free.

Suddenly, a ear piercing cry was heard and the weapon instantly swung straight toward….. Rin's heart! Like a flash of lightning, Sesshoumaru shot toward the girl, unable to reach her side in time to shield her completely from the blow. The blade dangerously missed the deadly spot, slashing instead a long wound across her shoulder.

In the following second, a purplish dark cloud emerged from within the girl, hovering over her form for a while, then spiraled upward till it completely disappeared from sight. In an instant, the ominous weather calmed and the night sky became clear.

Sesshoumaru cradled Rin just before she hit the ground.

"Rin…"

The girl slowly peeled open her eyes, finding herself in the arms of the one she loved. She had finally freed herself from the binding of the evil youkai. She had done it. She looked up at him, giving a small weak smile.

Amongst the crowd, the hanyou physician pushed himself out rushing to their side.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! The blade was smeared with poison. Rin-chan has to be treated NOW!" With that, he tore open the fabric revealing the wound, pressing a few herbal leaves on it.

With his palm, the demon lord continued applying pressure on her wound as he lifted her up in his arms, then heading toward the direction of his own chambers. Jinenji followed behind anxiously, his medicinal box clinked and clanked as it was striped across his back.

As she felt herself carried by her lord, Rin was becoming drowsier as time passed, her vision blacking out then clearing, then blacking out and clearing again. The stink from her wound was becoming more and more numb. She tried blinking a few times but she still could not make out Sesshoumaru's face even though it seemed as though he was looking down at her.

"Rin… don't…. don't close your eyes…." The demon lord ached at the sight of his girl now lying so weakly in his arms. Her pulse was dropping rapidly and she was shivering. He wanted to ask her so many questions but he knew she was in no condition to answer them. He wanted to ask her why…. Why did she do what she did? Why did she attempt to hurt herself?

No, there was no way Rin was going to die from this. Wasn't it predicted that she would at least live till she became sixteen…until she became the lady of the western lands?

Sesshoumaru cursed himself bitterly. He should have taken her long before this happened. If they had mated and her life force was linked to his, she'd not be so easily injured by such trivial poisons. She would have gained a certain level of his immunity. What the hell had he been waiting for? Rin was his to take right from the beginning. He shook his head, angered at himself.

The hanyou physician rushed ahead of the two, pushing open the door, then allowing the demon lord to enter. Sesshoumaru marched straight to his bed, laying the girl down and as Jinenji proceeded with the treatment, he knelt beside her, his hand turning her cheeks to face him. Rin was whipping in and out of consciousness.

"S-Sess..shou… maru…"

He noted her deathly white cheeks, wiped of all her usual youth glows and she was struggling to speak.

"What is it, beloved?"

"I'm… so… sorry…"

Those few words roused a strange rage within him, making him almost unable to control himself.

"What are you sorry about, Rin? There's NOTHING you should be sorry about." He tried to speak to her as gently as he possibly could, knowing her present condition.

"I'm … glad…you're alright… so glad…"

Pain by her words, his magenta lids squeezed themselves tight.

"Stay with me, Rin. Don't fall asleep…"

The girl tried hard to open her eyes. Her lids were beginning to feel like they weighed a ton. "I-I'm…. so…. tired…. Just sleep… a while… just a while…"

"No…. Rin…. don't close your eyes… please… look at me…" He brushed the blunt side of his claws against her cheek. "I…have something to ask you…"

What… His last statement somehow urged her to regain some consciousness. She tried to focus her eyes at him, waiting for his question.

"Why Rin? You were trying to hurt youself…. Why?"

Her lips curved a hint of a feeble smile. "I…I don't ever wish…. hurt you…. Sesshou…don't wish… a burden…"

"You were never a burden, Rin. Never…." He stopped, horrified that the girl had completely let her eyes close. "Rin!" He shook her slightly, then tapped on her cheek but it didn't work. "Wake up!" He glared up at the physician, now placing the finishing touches on the dressings.

"Don't worry, Sesshoumaru-sama, I've neutralized the poison. She'll be out for some time but she'll be fine."

The demon lord exhaled a sigh of relief. He got up, then seated himself next to her on the side of the bed, placing the covers on her and making sure she was resting comfortably.

"Is she…."

"The poisons from such ancient forest youkais may not be lethal for taiyoukais but for humans, they usually are. I'm glad we got to Rin-chan just in time. She may be out of danger but she has been heavily weakened by this poison. She may take weeks or even months before she makes a full recovery from this. I will be preparing some herbs for consumption. It will help."

Solemnly, the demon lord nodded in acknowledgement, waving for the hanyou to be excused to his duties.

In the silence, Sesshoumaru stayed by the side of the one he loved, his one hand fondling with the silver comb, his gift for her. He had planned to present it to her on their trip but it seemed that it wasn't going to be one after all. Rin would likely take to bed for an extended period of time and he was partly to blame for this. He… had failed to protect her. He had failed to keep her from harm. His ambers traced to the bandages on her shoulder, finding in dismay that she writhed in pain at that mere feathery touch even in her present state.

He made a decision.

He would announce her as his life mate when she was well again. There would be no more waiting, no more hesitating… no one would speak ill to her and of her anymore. He settled in the sheets beside her, not quite daring to move her into his arms as yet. He did not wish to bring her more discomfort. He closed his eyes as he sat himself up, his back against the headrest, one hand lightly touching the edges of her hair.

There, he rested for the night guarding the one he loved, as in the many other nights that were to come. Rin would be here in his room. Here… would be her dwelling place… permanently from now onward.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hi everyone,

Finally got to finish this chapter. Sorry for being late yet again… broke my promise about swift updating. I have been rushing through Christmas shopping. Wanna wish everyone of you a very merry Christmas and a great new year ahead!

See ya in 2008!

evilbunny


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Do not own Inuyasha and characters

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Betrothed

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With a few fragile stalks of seasonal blossoms in her hand, Rin strolled to seat herself on the stony bench in the private gardens of her lord. Casually whilst humming a familiar tune, she twisted half her hair into a crooked bun, fixing it neatly with her now favorite silver pin, the one she had received from Sesshoumaru during one of her past birthdays. She placed both her elbows on her knee, then resting her chin on her palm as she breathed in deeply and exhaled a long relaxing breath.

If Rika had not told her, she wouldn't have known exactly how long she hadn't been able to come out here, basking in the noon sun like this…. since that day when she fell victim to a foe of Sesshoumaru.

_If only I were stronger, like perhaps Suki-sama…._ She mused rather contritely. _Then… perhaps… I will not be a burden to…. him…_

According to Rika, due to the potency of the poison, she had been unconscious for almost a full week before she finally roused. She remembered herself to be so weak and bleary when she first awoke, only vaguely noting the heads surrounding her and then, a tall white figure rushing straight at her from the door. Everyone seemed to bow deeply and retreat away all at once and that was when she knew… it was Sesshoumaru-sama.

_Rin-chan, I'm so glad you're finally back. You have no idea. Sesshoumaru-sama…. He …. was not himself lately…_ Rika's words at that time were still fresh in her mind till now and it made her feel… well…. a complex mix of sweet and sadness. Sweet for the obvious reasons but sad too for the trouble she had caused him. After this tragic display of her humanly weakness, there wouldn't be a doubt left in the mind of Sesshoumaru-sama's mother that she was indeed utterly useless to her precious prince… her only son.

And that was a shocking two months ago. She had taken that long a time to make a full recovery.

Rin sighed, a small smile curved at the corner of her lips.

Throughout her road to health, Sesshoumaru had made the greatest effort to be by her side. She remembered him fussing about any and everything concerning her, be it her meals, her resting hours, her medications, giving strict orders that at any time if he were not to be there with her, a youkai general was to be guarding the chamber…. his chamber to be specific.

When she awoke, she had found herself there. From Rika's recount, she was moved to the lord's private chambers whilst she wasn't conscious and she had stayed there with him since. It had been that long that by now, most of her belonging had been moved over to Sesshoumaru's room.

Rin looked around the quiet garden solely meant for the usage of the great lord Sesshoumaru, still finding it a little odd that she was there. Since the beginning of time, no one was allowed here unless they wished an untimely death which meant to be sliced into halves and quarters in less than a second. Still, Sesshoumaru had insisted she stayed, even when she no longer had the reason to do so.

She briefly traced the process; how weak she had felt at first, not being able to do even the simplest of tasks like holding up a cup or a spoon. And though she had little appetite, Sesshoumaru had made sure she ate by insisting on doing the feeding himself.

Gradually as the days passed, she felt her strength returning, first enabling her sit up on her own, then being able to get down from the bed. She had pleaded with Sesshoumaru several times that she wished to go out and have a breath of fresh air but he had firmly refused, insisting she stayed indoors. In fact, he gave her the eye that indicated that there was absolutely no margin for argument on the issue. So she obeyed.

Then, there was that morning a month and a half later when he finally surprised her by bringing her out to the garden for a short walk. Still, as much as she had wished to, he had forbidden her to overexert herself in anyway, chiding and holding her back whenever she had the urge to dash toward a flower in full bloom. Bitterly, she remembered how the outdoor trip had been cut short when she felt a sudden wave of dizziness. As usual, nothing could escape Sesshoumaru's distinct youkai senses. He had sensed it right away and in a flash, she was lifted and carried back to the chambers and straight to bed.

All thanks to Jinenji-sama, three days ago, he had diagnosed her to have made full recovery. Since then, she had been able to take small walks like this on her own when Sesshoumaru was busy with matters of the court. Truly, there wasn't a word she could find to describe this feeling… of re-found freedom. Within two days, she had fully explored her lord's private gardens, memorizing every crook and cranny, every koi in the rock paved pond, every breed of flower that was planted there. She had fallen deeply in love with all of this.

But will she stay here? Will Sesshoumaru allow her to stay?

Rin blushed, recalling the many nights that she and her lord had shared, how she lay asleep in his arms… in the soft mattress of his huge bed, his feathery kisses on her cheeks and lips, his silken platinum strands woven round her fingers as he had her brown ones between his claws. In her short fifteen years, she had never felt so… contented with her life.

This surreal vision of perfection…. was it stay forever? A Taiyoukai lord such as Sesshoumaru…would he really be hers even when he had verbally declared his love for her? The mere thought of the vast differences between them made Rin feel as if it was an ocean that could never be crossed. Yet, he had… they had…. and she was glad… more than glad actually.

_Out of all those almost perfect demonesses… Sesshoumaru-sama… he has picked….me…_

And that alone was sufficient for her. For Sesshoumaru, she would do her best as his future mate, as the new lady of the Western lands.

Rin gulped.

_The new lady of the Western lands?_

Truly. If she were to become Sesshoumaru's life mate, then, naturally, that would like be her position, wouldn't it? And perhaps one day, the _presiding_ lady of the west would give her consent, her sincere genuine consent to their union.

"Rin…"

The girl jumped up almost instantly from her seat, her musings a second ago fleeted to the farthest ends of her mind. Even though that smooth rich velvety voice could only belong to one, she was nonetheless startled.

"Sesshoumaru…" She turned around just in time to see him reaching her side.

"Are you alright?" His golden eyes narrowed as they briefly inspected her. "Are you unwell?" He raised his concern as he gently guided her to sit down with him.

"Err.. no… of course not. I-I'm fine… more than fine actually…" Rin flashed her best grin. "I feel…. perfect…"

The demon lord shook his head in amusement. "I'm actually doubting that you will tell me if you're truly unwell, Rin, since you're aware that I may rob you from your new found freedom."

Rin circled one arm round her lord's, smiling brilliantly. "You know I'll never lie to you, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru thought for a moment, then nodded, suddenly recalling why he had purposefully come this way in the midst of his busy schedule. He had to remind her of something… something of great importance…to them.

"Rin."

The girl met his eyes with curiosity.

"Remember tonight's dinner. You're to attend it with that new gown I had ordered to your size. Rika will assist you with the preparations." Seeing that she was listening attentively, Sesshoumaru moved to tenderly stroke her cheek. "Do…not…. wander off. I… need you to be there…tonight. Is that clear, Rin?"

_Soon…. At last…. You… will be… mine…_

There was a special function that night at the western courts, a ten-year anniversary celebration of his instatement as the post of the lord of the west. To the Taiyoukai, there would not be a better day to announce his plans for the girl. This night, everyone in the western court will be informed of his intention of taking her as his life mate. They would be engaged tonight, and their formal union would follow in a month's time. That should be sufficient for the court to prepare for it and if there were anyone who strongly opposed it, he'd have enough time to make sure they either give their blessing, stay silent or disappear from the surface of this earth forever. Moreover, there already had been quiet rumors spreading within the fortress as to why a human girl was allowed into the chambers of their great lord. He had preferred to remain silent at the issue then. Now, the time had come to properly and formally address it.

A ghost of a smile adorned his lips. He watched how Rin's brows furrowed questioningly as he tested to trace a crescent on her forehead. She would carry his symbol soon enough, after he bestowed upon her his engagement kiss. It would be an empowering one, one that would give her temporarily his symbol until they were united. Then, all who were present would witness who she belonged to…. who had put a claim on her.

His mother…. Hahaue…. would have to submit to his choice as all females should, be it mistress to her master, daughter to father or even… mother to son.

"Sesshoumaru…" The sweet echoes of Rin's voice brought him back from his thoughts. "What are you doing?" She caught his hand at her temple playfully as it glided down her cheek.

"Nothing." With a small smile, he got up, adjusting his robe slightly. "I have to go."

The girl followed after him till they reached the entryway.

"Rin, remember… tonight…" He coolly eyed her as he reminded, seeing her nodding in acknowledgement. Then, he was gone.

Rin watched until Sesshoumaru disappeared from the long ornamented corridors before she slid the room door closed. She skipped her way to the closet, opened one of the richly carved drawers and carefully lifted a set of silk kimono out. She walked to the bed, then laying it down neatly. She let her hands run down its long sleeves where the prints of peach blossoms were embroided. Sesshoumaru had this specially tailored for her. Surely, tonight must be a grand occasion.

The girl sighed. It would also be the first time she'd be having dinner with the lady of the west again after her recovery. It surely wasn't something she was looking forward to. Not even once had the lady visited her during her stay in Sesshoumaru's chamber. Somehow, that indicated to Rin quite obviously that her presence wasn't being missed.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and it slid open. Rin turned just in time to note that it was Rika.

"Rin-chan, how're you feeling today?" The demoness marched to the table, laying a tray of food there.

"I'm good." Rin strolled along her and casually surveyed the dishes. "What's for lunch?"

"Your favorite." Rika answered with a smile but the girl noted that it was a rather awkward one.

"Did something happen?" She became genuinely worried. Rika was usually cheerful. Something must have provoked her change.

"Erm… well… actually yes." The demoness frowned. "The lady…. She asked to see you after your meal."

Instantly, Rin froze.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Her mind still deeply battling with what the lady had spoken about a while back, the girl packed a few necessities as she got ready for her trip. What Sesshoumaru's mother had said, it was weighing heavily upon her heart. Rin picked up the last and most important item from the floor, a bamboo container, stuffed it into her bundle.

"I'm going now." She did a half wave to the demoness as she exited the room through the garden.

"Be safe." Rika sighed, noting Rin's listless form. "Rin-chan…"

The girl halted in her tracks, turned slightly, listening.

"D-Don't be too affected by what the lady said. Sesshoumaru-sama does not think that way and that's the most important part, isn't it? Please be back in time for the dinner. Sesshoumaru-sama is expecting you."

Rin forced a smile, nodded and closed the door behind her.

The long scenic path to the northern parts of the western lands had proven to give her more time to digest the long lecture by the lady. She might not be very smart but still, she was able to pick up the fact that her presence tonight at the dinner was not encouraged.

_Flashback_

"_I have no doubts, girl, that Sesshoumaru sees you as one who knows his heart. I must agree that you have done well as a human and I know my son takes a liking to you for that." The lady spoke coolly as she circled the slightly trembling girl, scrutinizing her form from head to toe. "I can see too that you have been completely cleared of the poison."_

_Rin swallowed hard. "Y-Yes, my lady. I have. Thank you for your concern."_

_Something in her last sentence triggered a long cold shrieking snigger from the lady and the girl instantly shut her mouth, waiting uncomfortably._

"_You know… Rin… that is your name, am I right? Even in the great ancestral scrolls, Inu-taiyoukai lords do have a history of bestowing the honor on human ladies to be their concubines and at times, bore them hanyou off-springs. This is not an uncommon practice. That was how Sesshoumaru's Chichiue, as you know, had Inuyasha." She paused to eye the girl, making sure she was paying attention. She had intended to only make this speech once and thus, the message had to get across. _

_Even as she inspected the teenage girl, she could not help but realize that Rin, despite her lengthened stay in her son's chambers, had remained chaste. So, Sesshoumaru had not intended this human girl as a toy, a whore, a plaything. The only reason her prince had waited … was so that…. he could make her his life-mate. A female had to be pure when presented to the courts officially as a candidate of a warlord's mate. He could take her anytime after that but not before he gave her the empowering kiss, one which would mark her with his symbol. _

_Did Sesshoumaru plan to do it tonight at the dinner? The lady of the west pondered before a decision to put a stop to all this was made. Even though the Taisho had given her some specific instructions as to the selection of their heir's mate, somehow, she felt she had to … well, at least let the girl know what she was in for... what she was not or never able to do._

"_Rin…" She started again after exhaling a long sigh. "Every Inu-taiyoukai has the responsibility to provide for himself and the clan a pure breed heir. That is the single most important task of the next lady of the West. Our line has to be carried on and the laws had been laid down as that. No one, not even Sesshoumaru, is able to alter it."_

_A pure breed heir, a pure Inu-Taiyoukai pup? The girl was beginning to understanding what this little talk was about._

_End of Flashback_

The rest of it was something Rin would rather not have heard. In short, the lady hinted that Sesshoumaru could keep her, but the next western lady, his life-mate has to be an Inu-Taiyoukai…. Suki…. to be specific. It was also made more than obvious to her that, tonight, the lady had planned for Sesshoumaru to announce Suki as his fiancée.

Was this Sesshoumaru's decision?

The girl concluded that it wasn't.

Still, was he able to have a choice?

Rin hadn't an answer to that. But she knew one thing.

She couldn't provide Sesshoumaru with the heir that he required. She didn't have the right to be the lady of the west, his life mate.

_This is the least I can do for him…._ She held tightly onto the bamboo container as she took in one deep breath, hopeful and trying to smile a bit…. an insignificant present for his anniversary celebrations.

It was a known fact that Sesshoumaru delighted in having his tea brewed from the night cypress dew from the foot of the northern mountains. Even so, it was not made a common practice for youkai servants to collect them for the great lord due to the dangers involved. The northern section of the Western lands was filled with complicated turns, folds and it was easy for even the best navigators to get lost, especially at the dead of night. Embedded along the route were thick thorny shrubs that cut deep into the fresh of the toughest youkais.

Since she wasn't welcome at the dinner that night, it wouldn't hurt if she took a little longer to return.

_But Sesshoumaru…._ She recalled his reminder.

He… perhaps, he wouldn't be put in a dilemma if she weren't around. By the time she returned, would he have taken Suki as his fiancée?

She dared not think on.

With that, Rin shut her eye lids tightly squeezing out a single tear drop, hardening her heart as she persevered on her way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Though the night was still young, the Taiyoukai lord was fiercely battling within him as he paced from one invited guest to another. The entire dining hall was filled with richly perfumed youkai demons, both males and females, each in their time coming before him, bowing deeply to offer their greetings and congratulations. For the past hour or so, he hadn't had the time for even a short break. He peered at the furthest corner of the room, spotting his mother mingling with yet another group of youkai ladies. Suki was amongst them. Everyone who was invited had arrived.

But… _Where is Rin?_

Even with his taiyoukai senses, it was getting difficult to spot the girl's scent in this thick crowd. The least he knew was that she was not here…. not in this room. Sesshoumaru looked to the window to check the time. It was getting late and dinner was about to begin anytime now. In fact, he had purposefully delayed the sitting of the guests even though the attendants had come once and again to implore that of him. He was waiting… still waiting.

The one who was to be in the limelight this night…. _Where in the world is she_?

Rin was taking way too long to get dressed and this was not like her. Especially after his reminder earlier in the day, she would never have been late… if she could help it.

In an instant, Sesshoumaru froze. From the corner of his ambers, he eyed his mother spotting that she, too, was occasionally stealing glances at his direction.

She was…. keeping him in sight?

Swiftly, the demon lord marched steadily toward the entryway, ignoring and declining to get into any conversation. Still, being the host, his sudden intention to take leave had caused muted gasps and whispers among the guests. But there was one, only one, who was in the midst of intercepting him.

The attendants slid the screen door open, bowing respectfully as the Taiyoukai was reaching it. He didn't intend to stop even when one hand rested on his shoulder with the intention of pulling him back.

"Sesshoumaru…. Where do you think you're going?" The lady of the west's tone was not all that pleased. The night had been going the way she had wished it to… until now.

Without a reply, the demon lord merely shrugged off her hand discreetly, ready to continue walking.

"Sesshoumaru, do you not think it is inappropriate for you to leave when dinner is about to start? Surely, you do not wish your guests to starve?" The lady scrunched her hands, trying to speak as composedly as possible.

Inu-no Taisho... her husband's last words…. was ringing in her head….

_Sesshoumaru … tests will be laid in his way and he will overcome them… then he will be strong…. Then….we will…let him choose…. his destiny…Guide him… but…Do not stand in his way…_

Did choosing his destiny include that… that human girl?

"Take charge of the night, mother. I will be back soon enough." And she watched as her son exited the room without even looking back.

He… was going to get her… the girl… Rin.

The lady sighed. Perhaps, this wasn't something she could change. It wasn't within her ability to do so. Indeed, it was true that her husband, the late Taisho had ideas of abolishing the traditional marriage between Taiyoukais. Thus, Sesshoumaru might be the first of their kind to have a mate of different breed, if he so chooses it.

But a human?

She had raised him to despise these lowly species. Right from the start, she had taken that precaution and she had raised him well…. poise, elegant, intelligent and strong.. all the makings of a prince. Since a pup, Sesshoumaru had displayed absolutely no hints of ever liking a human, ever getting close to them, ever knowing them.

But why now, why Rin?

She let off another sigh.

Truly… it was his destiny… and like what the Taisho had predicted, it wasn't something she could alter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the huge chamber of the western lord, Rika had been pacing as if on hot bricks for the past few hours, her heart beat racing fearfully out of control as every second ticked by. A low sonorous thunder sounded in a sort of disharmony with the overlapping clatter of rain coming in from the garden to the wooden floor of the balcony. Rin had not returned from the mountains as she promised she would and this… this uninvited summer storm wasn't at all aiding the situation. The dinner had started more than an hour ago and still, no sign of the girl.

Oh God! Would Rin be in some kind of danger?

That horrific thought almost made Rika suffered an acute seizure. Even though Rin had been pronounced as fully recovered, Sesshoumaru had given strict orders that the girl need to be carefully attended to. There weren't any orders restricting Rin of where she wanted to go, but, somehow, Rika knew that the northern mountains surely would not fall under the "allowed" category.

Suddenly, the screen door of the chamber slammed open with such a thunderous crash that it made the already anxious Rika jump up. Only one was allowed to enter this room except the girl.

And she knew… her doom was near.

"Where is she?" A velvety voice echoed as the demoness found herself in the shadow of someone exceptionally tall.

Gulping while trying to support herself with her trembling legs, Rika turned and fell onto the ground, her head not daring to even peep up to the looming figure before her.

"Tell me, where is she? Rin, where is she?" In the same instant that he had entered the room, Sesshoumaru had noted that Rin was not within. In fact, her scent was not even lingering strongly in the room, meaning that she hadn't been here for some time.

Why? Where did Rin go? A discomforting chill spiraled up the Taiyoukai. Strangely, he had a bad feeling of everything and he did not like it one bit. He hated the feeling of insecurity, of… fear. Fury red flashed across his golden eyes as he pointed one poisonous claw at the one kneeing on the floor.

"Speak.."

"M-My Lord…. I… I…Rin… She…went out this afternoon. S-She said… she said she wanted to get you a gift…" Rika stuttered.

_A gift? This… would be… likely what Rin would have in mind…._

"Did she say where she intended to go?" He interrogated further.

Shit… The demoness almost fainted at that question. If Sesshoumaru were to know….

"S-She… Rin-chan…" She shut her eyes tightly, wishing only for a quick painless death. "She went to the northern mountains. I warned her of the dangers but… but she insisted. She said she will return by evening b-but she hasn't."

_The northern mountains? _

Immediately, the taiyoukai lord knew exactly where he could find her. Rin… she had gone to collect the cypress dew. Mixed emotions began to stir within him, frustration… anger… worry… fear….

Hadn't he warned her against such an idea numerous times in the past, not to mention that she had just recovered from a poison that almost rob her of her life? What was she thinking? Hadn't she promised him that she would be present at the dinner… the dinner that was to change her status?

_Yes… Rin… She did not know that… She did not know his intentions._ A little voice within him was speaking up for her so naturally but Sesshoumaru snapped a halt to it. She was no longer a child. She should well know where her priority lay.

Quickly cutting that thought off, the demon lord knew where_ his_ own priority lay. There was no time to punish. There was no time to lose. The northern mountain was a place one could easily be lost. He stared out at the thick curtains of downpour blurring the moonless night sky. It wasn't the most perfect of weathers too. He didn't wish to imagine Rin's present state as that would definitely make him explode with rage and anxiety.

In an instant, he transformed into a radiant ball of light and in the next, before Rika could lift up her head, the great lord was gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scrunching herself into a tight ball, Rin occasionally peeped out from one of the hollows in the rocky mountain, one she had so fortunately found when she was in the midst of searching for shelter when it suddenly poured. Thank the kamis, by the time she heard the first clash of thunder, she had already finished her collection.

With her cold trembling hands, she began to strip herself of her outer cloak and kimono, till she was left with only the inner layer, enough for her to keep bare decency. As if not at all affected by the drastic thinning of her clothes, with utmost care, she wrapped the layers of material over the bamboo container, then placing it safely between her knees and belly.

As another cruel gust of chilling wind and rain blew straight at her already frozen cheeks, Rin wriggled till she was as far as she could move from where the storm was coming in. She wasn't at all able to think about how late the time was and that she had definitely missed the dinner celebrations. Her mind was blanking out as she shivered so hard it was giving her spasms. All she wanted now…. All she could think of…. was to protect the one thing most precious to her… her gift…. for the one she loved… the one she was deemed not good enough for.

Oh dear…. Would her trail be lost?

Suddenly, the girl became frightened. She had purposefully left behind a trail of rainbow colored pebbles that would aid her find her way back. But… would the storm wash them away?

Sesshoumaru-sama….

At the thought of that very name, the girl felt a sudden stop in the continuous flow of winds that was blowing in at her. Something… or someone was blocking it and it was apparently standing right at the entryway. With her half bleary vision, Rin swallowed hard as she looked up, fearing that it could be a forest beast or demon on its night hunt.

She squinted while trying to keep conscious. It… It was… a dark…no… white figure with the rain forming a strange halo round its form.

Her eyes widened and she gasped.

"S-Sesshoumaru…."

Following the steady lead of her scent, the demon lord finally found the one he was looking for. However, the sight before him… the sight of the present Rin… did nothing to calm his nerves. He did not fail to notice that the girl was clad in nothing but a mere thin layer of inner kimono and he just could not contain his rage.

He marched swiftly to where she was crouched and with a strong grip, he pulled her up to a standing position, taking off his pelt and his own cloak, he wrapped her up from head to toe. He stood himself against the direction of the storm, shielding her from the ill elements, bringing her into his embrace when he saw she was still trembling.

"Sess… shou… maru…I-I'm so… glad… you're here…"

The mere touch of how she felt in his arms, the taiyoukai already found his stance softening. But something within him flared.

In a matter of time, the girl was to become his life mate, the lady of his court. How… How could she act so…. so without thought?

"Rin, what on earth are you doing here?" His tone hardened even when he was aware of her discomfort. "You were supposed to be at the dinner."

The girl forced a shaky smile as she lifted the bundle of cloth she was hugging. "F-For… you… Sess… shou…"

The demon lord glared heinously at the object that had caused the present plight of the one he so treasured. The sight of her like this…. being unwell again… after the tediously long hours, days and weeks he had spent on nursing her back to health…He simply could not take it.

"Is this what you think is important? Is this what you are risking your life for?" With the flick of a single sharp claw, the layers were shredded revealing the bamboo container. "I can tell you this now. I do not care for any of this…" With an anguish growl, he flung it to the furthest end of the cave.

With an exasperated cry, Rin pushed away from the taiyoukai, bulleting toward the direction where it flew and leaping as if for her life till the container finally landed safely in her hands. Sesshoumaru stood rooted in shock as the girl got up and did a thorough check on the condition of the container. Finishing her inspection and sure that everything was in order, she stood up, not the least caring about the few new wounds she had sustained on her knees from that most recent save.

The demon lord took in everything in silence, watching as the girl staggered back to his side. He admitted that his heart was hurting terribly at how he had caused her to suffer yet more injuries than she already had. At the moment he saw her, he had already sighted the torn skins at her ankles and the strong scent of her blood. But now… he had made it worse.

He watched her as she stopped right before him, trying a smile as she presented the container to him again. "S-Sess.. shou… please… this…" He noted she stopped as though she had difficulty to continue and he saw her biting her lip. "This… this is all… Rin can give… to Sesshoumaru…"

The demon lord's brows furrowed at those strangely phrased words.

All she could give… what did she mean by that?

Instinctively, he took the container from her, this time holding onto it.

"Rin… did you have any idea what you missed tonight?" Even he himself realized that his tone had softened significantly.

The girl merely smiled and smiling was getting harder and harder. The relief of finally presenting the gift to her lord was having the strangest effects on her. She felt so relaxed…. Her vision was blurring but she didn't mind…. Her eyes were closing but she didn't care… Her body felt so light but she couldn't stop it….

"Rin!" Sesshoumaru caught the girl in his arms as he saw her collapse right before him. He shook her slightly, noting the sharp fall in her pulse. "Rin!" He gently touched her cheeks, realizing they were cold as ice.

And he knew…. he had to bring her back to the fortress right away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thoroughly soaked to the skin, the taiyoukai nudged open the screen door, entering the chamber from his garden. He had chosen his private gates in order not to arouse too much attention. He had not made his formal announcement regarding himself and the girl. Surely, it would not be appropriate to be spotted with his ward in this manner.

Immediately, Rika dashed toward them as Sesshoumaru placed Rin on the huge bed.

"She needs a change of clothes." He signaled to the demoness and nodding, she ran to the drawers, lifting out a dry clean set.

"I'll change her. You… get the hanyou physician…now!"

Rika bowed deeply, then as fast as her legs could carry her, disappeared through the entryway.

After an extendedly aching process of standing there, silently watching as Jinenji examined the girl, Sesshoumaru found that he simply could not just wait on. He moved forward, to the side of the bed where the physician squatted.

"My lord…" Jinenji stood up, offering a respectful bow.

"How is she?" The taiyoukai implored most worriedly. He could sense that Rin's pulse wasn't quite back to normal though she had stopped shivering. That… at least… was an indication that she wasn't in discomfort anymore.

"Rin-chan will be fine. It is nothing serious. She merely caught a cold…will be fine after a dosage of medicine. I… have to go prepare it now…" With that, he bowed again, preparing to leave the room when something on the table caught his attention. "My lord, is that… cypress dew from the north mountain?"

The demon lord nodded, not the least able to care about that insignificant item.

"Could I have it? Cypress dews are rare and they serve as good catalyst to the medication."

Sesshoumaru's brows rose. This… could help Rin? He needn't think further. "Take it."

The hanyou physician nodded and left with the bamboo container.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Sesshoumaru seat himself next to Rin, pulling and adjusting her covers so as to make sure she was comfortable. Gently, he swept some of her stray tresses to the back, then, let his finger glide down her cheek and he smiled a little as he heard her sigh at his touch. As he had all this, he had silently thought through the happenings of the night.

"Rika."

"Y-Yes, my lord." The demoness knelt down, her head dipped most remorsefully. She had failed her duty to look after Rin. Could she be told her punishment now?

"Tell me honestly. Did… my mother… have anything to do with all this?"

The demoness gasped, then gulped. She was waiting for the worst but… to betray the lady of the west… now that would seriously increase her chances of getting killed. She frowned, feeling the stress of making a decision… but in deep in her heart… she adored the girl and what she did not agree a bit to how the lady had handled the situation.

"Y-Yes, my lord." She took a deep breath to calm her nerves. Here goes… "Rin-chan was summoned to the lady's chambers this afternoon and… and she… she…"

"Go on…. Do not fear telling me the truth. I wish to know… everything…" Even without Rika's confirmation, the taiyoukai had already guessed his mother's work in all of this. On the way back to the fortress, he had even caught the faint scent of Rin's tears though her clothes were drenched with rain and dirt. Rin had been crying? Surely, something… or someone must have upset her.

As the demoness related everything she had heard from Rin, the taiyoukai's eyes began glowing with fury. As he listened on, he had gripped so tightly on the mattress that his claws had sunk into it, destroying part of the foam.

"Mmm…."

He turned to the one lying on the bed as he heard her make a noise. "Rin?" Quickly, he waved the demoness, dismissing her and diverted his full attention to the girl who was rousing steadily.

"Sess…shou…" Rin's eyes began to open slowly.

"How are you feeling?"

"I-I'm fine…" She tried getting up.

"Don't…" He restrained her. "You need to rest."

Suddenly, the girl remembered something of importance. "Sesshou… the dinner… Don't you have to be there?"

The taiyoukai frowned. This time, he would make this clear to her once and for all. "Without you, the dinner… would hold no meaning, Rin. Do you not know it by now?" He stroked her cheek while he gazed down at her.

"But tonight…. The lady said you and Suki-sama are to be engaged…" She spoke in a whisper, turning her head so that she was shunning from his eyes. She did not wish him to see that she was disappointed.

Her words raised his ire slightly and he shook his head. "Have we not discussed about this before? Suki is …not… she is not…." And he felt her hand softly placed at his lips, stopping him from going on.

"Sesshoumaru…"

The taiyoukai watched the girl struggling again to get up and he assisted her, putting a pillow on her back and allowing her to comfortably lie against it. He waited, sensing her difficulty in continuing.

"Sesshoumaru…. I'm…" Rin shut her eyes tightly, forcing back a tear. She would not cry. No, she would not. "I can't… I can't be the one you wish me to be…"

"Who do you think I wish you to be?" Sesshoumaru knew… he had to be patient with her. She was merely fifteen and this sort of stress was not meant for one so young.

"I can't … be… the lady of this fortress… I'm not good enough…" A tear glistened at the corner of her eyes before it rolled down her cheek but she quickly brushed it away.

Sesshoumaru kept silent, eyeing at her intently. He was trying to figure out a way to undo whatever poison his mother had put in the girl. "So you wish me to take Suki as my mate just because she is also a taiyoukai?"

She bit her lips and nodded.

"And you? You wish to marry a human male?"

That made her gasp in shock and a long silence followed.

"I… I'll never marry another." Her reply came in a mutter.

"And why is that?" He tested her further, his heart already gleeful at her answer.

"I…love…you." Rin finally looked up at her lord. "I wish to be with Sesshoumaru forever….if you will still have me."

"But you do not wish to be my mate, did you not say that?" He was beginning to find this conversation amusing. Suddenly, he had a realization when the girl did not answer him. "Y-You wish that I take you as a whore?" His eyes darkened as frustration returned all at once. He stared at her while she kept silent.

Was this what Rin thought of him? "Is that it, Rin? You think… I would take you only as whore, a plaything?"

He turned her face toward him, making sure she was looking right at him before he carried on. "You wish me to take as a mate one whom I do not care for when you know fully well the one I want …is you."

His sudden raise of ire had seemed to greatly affect the girl. Rin just could hold back her emotions any further. She was tired… too tired trying. "Sesshoumaru… you need an heir I can never give." She cried as she spoke her heart. "One day, you will regret… having me…"

Solemnly, the taiyoukai listened. It was not that he had no knowledge of the truth between them. It was not that he did not know he would eventually need an heir, a pure taiyoukai heir, just that, he would never take anyone as his life mate because of that. He simply could not bring himself to do that.

An heir…He did not have an answer to that either.

But he knew one thing… the girl… Rin… was his destined mate. She was the one he saw in his future; She was the one he came to love… and that… that was sufficient for this moment.

And at this moment, everything became clear to him…. the present dilemma… his mother… Suki…. Rin… It would be solved through a simple decision… a simple decision made by him…. and him alone.

Finally, he smiled at her, brushing her hair so straighten out the frills, feeling the silken texture while at it. He was to protect her. He had sworn to that but until now, he had made a clear decision to do so. Things would be difficult from this night onward.

"Shh… Hush…please…" He pulled her into his arms, holding her firmly, feeling that Rin had circled her own arms round his waist, resting her head in his chest.

A long, long silence followed where neither spoke; the demon lord waited till the girl calmed down and stopped crying.

"Try to get some rest, Rin…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carefully setting the girl down and placing the blankets over her, Sesshoumaru signaled the demoness to him with a thoughtful face.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Do a simple packing of the girl's necessities. We will be going away for a while." He instructed in the most composed manner despite the total shock on the face of the one he was speaking to.

"B-But…. the lady…" Rika was at a lost for words. Would this mark a dramatic change for the girl? The lord of the west was planning... to elope? Sesshoumaru was known for being totally inscrutable and cold. Never in her wildest mind would she think he was capable of doing such a thing.

"She need not know of this…yet." Her sentence was abruptly cut short. The taiyoukai simply did not wish to lose any more time.

"Yes, my lord." She got up from her kneeing position, wanting to get started with her task at hand but was stopped.

"Wait. Go to Jinenji. Tell him I need sufficient portions of Rin's medications packed for long travels."

"Yes, my lord." He _is_ preparing to take Rin away. Couldn't at all keep her gleaming smile, Rika turned quickly and ran as fast as she could to look for the hanyou physician. She had to help Rin, help them. With the grand dinner function still on, the lady of the west would not find out about all of this and when she did, it would be too late. Sesshoumaru and Rin… they would be gone.

Watching as the demoness scurried out of the chamber, Sesshoumaru returned to his position beside the peacefully slumbering girl. Unable to keep himself from touching her, he stroked her hair then her cheeks lightly o as not to rouse her.

_Soon… soon there would only be the two of us…. No other would be in our way…._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Droplets of moisture were still trickling from the leaves caused by the storm that had died off and the night air was damp but crisp. At the gates of the taiyoukai's private garden stood the physician and the demoness, bowing deeply. With a simple bundle slung to one shoulder, Sesshoumaru paced out of the fortress carrying the still slumbering girl in his arms. He stopped just before he took the first step out of the gates.

"Inform my mother… that I will be back when it deems fit."

"I-If the lady asks, should we…tell… her… the truth?" Rika asked as she fidgeted nervously. On one hand, she was happy for Rin, but on the other, if she'd known the lady like she did, somehow, she knew it wouldn't be an easy task explaining to her exactly what had happened to her only precious son.

"Tell her what you know." The taiyoukai answered rather dispassionately. "It matters little.

The two bowed again. Sesshoumaru looked down at the one whose head was leaning against his chest. Rin's breathing was slow, steady indicating that she was in deep sleep. Jinenji had said that the dosage of medication he had given her just before they left the chamber was enough to make her not rouse till about three hours later.

That… would be sufficient for him to reach his desired destination…. A place where no one would disturb them… a place where they could finally get some peace… a place where he would fulfill his destiny with her.

As the background music from the dining hall could still be heard from a distant, Rika peered up blinking, feeling a strong swirl of youki and instantly, Sesshoumaru's powers flared around him, turning both Rin and himself into a huge ball of radiant light. When she blinked again, they had sped off into the darkness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hi there,

I know. My deepest deepest apologies for this very very atrociously late update. I've have working my butt off when the year started and true enough, forgetting how time can pass so quickly. Even with this chapter, the writing was so achingly slow with a few pages every night till about midnight. Well, half of the reason was because this is the second last chapter of this story. The next chapter will be the last. I had all along intended this story to be short. This is a sequel to "Vision of a Youkai's heart" and I meant it to be narrating on what happened before and not after the first story. Yap…. So… let me get to work on the last chapter before I go slack again….Give me some time… I hope to make it a good one

Happy belated New Year everyone…

Hugs

evilbunny


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and characters

Hi everyone,

I deeply apologize for the long wait. Sigh… I know that no amount of explanation would be sufficient. What can I say? I was overwhelmed by obligations that come with the real world. But what do you know? I did manage to finish this last chapter and in the short run, I don't I'll be writing anymore.

So, thank you so much… all you sweet sweet people who supported this and all my fics for the past years. Your reviews are worth a thousand times more than any monies that the real author in the world get.

So, all the best, everyone….

Signing out

evilbunny

Warning of lemon in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and characters…

Fulfilled

The sounds of crashing and residing waves coupled by that unique scent of salt in the breeze indicated to the Taiyoukai that he was near his desired destination. He was aware that he not only needed time with the girl now lying peacefully asleep in his arms, he also needed not to be disturbed. When deciding upon where to bring Rin, several locations had run through his mind but in the end, he had chosen this particular one, his personal summer fortress, where it was as far west as it could be. These ancestral grounds which the ancient fortress was set upon were exclusively for the reigning lords of the western lands. Anyone who violated that sacred code of law would not see the next light of day. That would rule out the possibility of his mother coming after them, even if she really had knowledge of where they were.

He remembered the previous time he was here…. with Chichiue. That was a tragic night, an event he still did not know if he could ever come to terms with. That night… he had both gained and lost. He had gained a half brother, and he had lost the one and only idol in his life, his almighty father.

But that was a long time ago… Things were different then… He… was different. But most importantly, at that time, he was not the owner of this fortress. Now that he had taken ownership of the place, it would be a ground of solace for the girl, for them.

"Mmm…." The girl stirred slightly as she snuggled into the only fluffed warmth she could find.

The demon lord observed in silent adoration as Rin exhaled a soft sound before she returned to deep slumber. He was right before the iron gates of the quiet castle and he could pick up a set of faint scurried footsteps behind them. He stood there, waiting, enjoying a passing breeze as it stirred the ends of his silver hair. The corner of his eyes moved towards the direction of where the sea should be, just that at this moment, the darkness of the night had discolored the ocean's usual sparkling blue.

The over rusted hinges of the metallic door screeched open and there stood within the fortress grounds an aged demon, a relative breed of the dogs bearing similar facial markings, but wrinkled, and silver mane tied up in a low pony tail.

"Good evening lord Sesshoumaru. This… is a most unusual visit. We were not aware of your arrival… Could we have missed…."

"No, Sato. It is my choice to come unannounced." Sesshoumaru marched passed the gates and the demon butler gave way as he bowed respectfully. The night had turned too chilly and the demon lord knew that Rin needed a warm place to rest and recover.

"My Lord, your usual chamber is ready for use. Please proceed."

Sesshoumaru's brows lifted in pleasant surprise.

"When I scented your approach, I had the maids get everything ready, my lord." A small polite smile was offered by the demon-in-chief of this fortress. It had been a long time since he last saw this young heir of the late Inu-no-Taisho and as a ex-general who had battled aside his deceased master for so many hundreds of years, he was actually quite pleased how Sesshoumaru had turned out. The pup had used to be full of himself, arrogant, cold like his mother and vicious.

But he had somewhat… changed. Sesshoumaru… was now… felt now… very much like the late Taisho…. surprisingly.

In cautious silence, Sato's eyes fell upon the one his lord was carrying in his arms.

"I see." The demon lord nodded in pleased approval. The service crew of demons in this seemingly deserted fortress wasn't exactly in a state of retirement. They were alert, vigilant… worthy… and indeed as he remembered Chichiue mentioning that some were even past war heroes of the western lands. Now, this summer fortress was their resting ground… no more politics… no more bloodshed.

Well deserved… Sesshoumaru thought briefly to himself as he continued toward the direction of his private chambers.

"My lord…"

He paused yet for another moment.

"The girl…. is human?"

"Yes, she is." This time, the Taiyoukai frowned. Was there to be hostility toward the girl here? Even here? "Is there a problem?" His question sounded more like a snarl this time, his tone, curt.

The demon butler shook his head immediately. "No, no, my lord. I will make preparations for the meals to suit her palette."

"She will need a change of clothes."

"Yes, my lord. I will make sure she has no short of necessities."

Sufficiently appeased by that last remark, the demon lord decided to let it go and he continued toward the bed chamber.

The demon servant only dared to peer from his deep bow at his present master as his tall shadow disappeared down the corridor. Even in this far end of the western lands, they were never short of the latest happenings in the main fortress.

Wasn't there a function going on this night? One with great significance…. was the message being passed down. Indeed, there were rumors that the great lord Sesshoumaru might finally be taking a mate… a new lady.

So… why was he here then?

And with this…. this human girl…who was barely a teenager?

Of course he had heard that Sesshoumaru had arrived at the fortress in the company of a little human. That had shocked almost every demon but as wise as they possibly could, no one dared utter a comment.

And Sato himself had never met this human… till now.

Why did Sesshoumaru bring the girl here?

At that, the old demon decided not to think beyond where a servant should. He hurried off, knowing that he had lots to prepare before dawn.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As he placed the girl down into the huge sunken bed carved into the wooden floor, the demon lord could sense the rising of Rin's pulse. The effect of Jinenji's medication was fading and she was rousing.

Just in time… He mused casually, allowing himself to rest next to her, leaning his back against the wall behind them.

Rin made a small yawning sound before she blinked her eyes at the unfamiliar ceiling she was staring at. She briefly surveyed her surroundings to the place where her lord was resting and it needed no confirmation that she was neither in her own room nor Sesshoumaru's.

"You're awake, Rin." Gazing down at her, Sesshoumaru said coolly with a victory hinted grin. "Are you feeling better?"

"W-Where are we, Sesshoumaru?" Still too disorientated, that was all she could manage.

"…where we would not be disturbed, Rin." With that, he turned till his glowing golden eyes locked with her hazel ones. "…where decisions will be made."

_Decisions?_ The girl's brows furrowed as more and more memories of the day's happening refreshed in her mind. "S-Sessho…"

Her lips were gently sealed with one of his clawed fingers. "Not now….not yet." He knew what she would say and he did not wish to let Rin further indulge herself in such negative thoughts.

Then, as if his prayers were answered, there was a knock on their door and upon his command, the screen slid open, entering two chamber maids, apparently bringing supper.

Sato was indeed thorough in his service.

"Are you hungry?" He helped her up to a sitting position seeing her nod in response. But of course she was famished, judging from the fact that she was out the entire afternoon. "Come, Rin." He pulled her out of the bed and up to her feet, ushering her to the dining table. "Let's eat."

Rin nodded again, her eyes blinked gleefully at the sumptuous spread. It was as if her worries were thrown to the farthest ends of the earth and the only thing she could think of was how hungry she was. Swiftly, she sat down and started on her meal.

The demon lord was glad the girl had the appetite but the speed she had chosen… "Slowly, Rin…and drink this. It's the second dosage of your medication." From the depths of his sleeves, he retrieved an ornamented bottle, opening and placing it on the table.

Obediently, Rin took the bottle, then taking a small sip, her eyes blew wide open as though she was in shock. "T-This… This is…"

Sesshoumaru was taken aback by her string reactions only for a moment before he realized why. "Yes, it is."

"B-But… it's… it's my present for you." She bit her lips, wanting to turn her face away from him but he stopped her instantly.

"Jinenji said that the dew has good effects to the medication he was preparing for you. Thus I let him have it." He lifted her chin with his finger so that she was looking up at him. "Rin, you know… your welfare is my priority."

The girl frowned. "It's not that I do not know that, but…" In her heart, she was still disappointed. This was not a usual gift. It was one which she had collected based only on her own strength. It had contained her pride… her feeble little human feminine pride.

"Nothing is more important than you. Do you not understand that by now, girl?"

"It won't change anything to bring me here, Sesshoumaru." She intoned in a whisper. "It won't change the fact that I'm still human."

"I do not dispute that Rin." The demon lord spoke sternly as he passed her a bowl of hot soup. "It was not my intention to change you."

She received it with both hands, letting off a muted sigh. It was never that she had doubted him. She was only doubting herself.

The rest of supper went about without much conversation between the two and Sesshoumaru made sure the girl finished her medicine before she left the table, heading toward the porch that overlooked seemingly a garden. It was way past midnight by now and all that could be heard was a serene symphony of crickets and pond frogs.

Rin let off a sigh and she traced the dimly lit lanterns that lit the garden path.

The demon lord made his way to her side, his hand swiftly swooping up a fur cloak halfway there. He wrapped it over her shoulders then turned her enough to see her so he could fasten it. He noted that as if done on purpose, Rin was looking at an angle away, shunning him.

"Rin…" He began quite coolly though in his mind, he had already prepared how he would attack the girl's resistance toward accepting him.

She did not look at him still.

"All these years since you were a child, you had followed me… Was it because I was the Great Lord Sesshoumaru?" His eyes glowed with wry and the question did successfully shock the girl from her presumably far away thoughts.

Rin gasped, her cheeks turned a little pale. "W-What? O-Of course not!" What was he thinking? That she only cared about his titles and his wealth? "I-I had never thought to follow you as so that I could live well."

"Is that so?" Sesshoumaru tested further, hiding the grin at the start of his secret victory. "Then why? Was it because I am strong and you would no longer fear to be bullied?"

"I-I…." The girl was indignant. Well, on one hand, she was proud of her lord being all powerful and that she had deeply appreciated that fact that he was always there to protect her. However, by the manner he had phrased that, somehow, it was pleasing to her ears. She… She didn't follow him because of all that… She had followed him because… because… simply because… "I just want to… just want to…."

"Just want to?" Was he pressing her too hard? Rin was looking so confused and agitated that even the Taiyoukai was getting a little concerned. Still, he had to go on. Their future would depend on his success.

Rin closed her eyes and in a split second, the image of the wounded demon lord appeared before, that warm summer afternoon that they had met in the woods. His clothes were tattered and he smelt of blood, of multiple hidden injuries, of wounded pride. Though the frayed strips on his cheeks and the color of his hair, it was certain he was not human and most fearful of all, he smelt of malice. Till now, she still could not understand how she ever got enough courage to go forward to his side though all he was displaying full defense. All would have already fled for their lives.

Why had she stayed? At that time, Sesshoumaru was not even his usual handsome self. Why? Why had she helped him?

She hadn't the answer still. Perhaps, it was her destiny. He…. was her destiny.

Not long after that, he had recovered to his full potential and became her savior instead and from that moment when she opened her eyes to a renewed life, an extended life, the first thing she saw was him and it gave her comfort like no other.

The time that followed allowed her to slowly get to know him better and better. She had noticed his softness beneath that cold front, his subtle gentleness behind that insane power he possessed and the warmth of his heart within a vicious demon lord.

That was when…. she knew the answer.

"I followed you, Sesshoumaru… because… because you are you."

Her reply instantly drew a slight smile on the Taiyoukai's face. "I am who I am, Rin and I am not a friend of humans. Do you not fear me?"

She frowned, upset. "Why would I? I never believe that you would harm me and neither do I believe that you would harm any humans without reason. Y-You've always been my protector."

With that, he grabbed her, pulling her suddenly to him. "Then why Rin? Why are you afraid of being my mate?"

"I-It's.. I said already. I'm not afraid. I'm .. I'm just not good enough." Rin squeezed her eyes tightly shut. _What was he trying to say?_ She was totally bemused. She kept her eyes shut till she felt him gently stroking her cheeks and she relented reflexively, slowly relaxing and re-opening them. Immediately, she found herself gazing into a pair of mesmerizing golden eyes and she could not look away from them any further.

"Yes, indeed, at what you are now, you are certainly not good enough to be the mate of the Great Lord Sesshoumaru, the lady of the Western Lands." He said sternly, then switched to a slight grin. "But I'm not asking you to be that, Rin." He drew a deepen breath. "I'm merely asking you… to be with me till the end, be by my side, as my mate, the mate of Sesshoumaru… just … Sesshoumaru."

The girl shuddered at that statement, a clear proposal, a well phrased proposal. _Not the lady of the West? He just wished me to be … his. _

Something in that sent a strange warmth spiraling in her heart and also, it set butterflies in her stomach.

"I-I… don't know what to say, Sesshoumaru."

He knew he shouldn't rush her but he needed to reason with her till he got her to say the magic words, the words which would bind her to him.

"If my lands fall one day and I no longer am the great lord, will you leave me Rin? Will you …abandon your mate?"

She frowned thus again. His questions were getting a little too belittling for comfort. "I would never leave you! You should know better than that."

"Even if I were defeated in single combat with another Taiyoukai, if I were to become weak?"

"Even if you are left with nothing, even if you do not retain even your strength, I'll stay by your side."

"Just Sesshoumaru?"

"Just Sesshoumaru."

"Forever?"

"Forever…." She bit her lips, her eyes locked determinedly with his.

"As my mate, will you follow me through the vast years in life without dread or complaint?"

"I will follow you in life… as well as in death."

That was what he was waiting for, those last words.

That alone… was enough.

Instantly, the demon lord had let his powers flare surrounding them in gentle swirls of multi-colored lights. With a triumph grin, he brought her closer and closer till their lips touched and he kissed her firmly, holding her to him. As if in a trance, the girl kissed him back instinctively and as their kiss deepen, she didn't even know that her feet had left the ground.

This was the first time Sesshoumaru had ever bestowed anyone with an empowering engagement kiss. He could feel his powers traveling to the girl; As if in curiosity and awe, it was exploring her, testing her body resistance with a tinge of mischief, moving through and out of her till it was one with her pulse, her blood. Then he felt part of his powers left him, going into Rin.

_Will she be alright?_ He pondered worriedly.

However, it was all too late now and it was also … a necessary step in order for them to become life mates.

He enabled their descent and broke the kiss when he felt her slip into a daze. As their feet touched the ground, he cradled her in his arms. "Rin…Are you…" He whispered, finding the answer to his question before he even finished it. She was unconscious... No… Rin… She was merely in deep sleep.

The powers needed some time to settle within her… That was what he concluded as he carried her back into bed, laying her head on the pillow. He strolled then to a corner of the chamber leading to the bath. He rummaged through the shelves there, pulling out a light green sleeping yukata and swiftly removing his richly embroided gown then slipping into the more comfortable silk. From the corner of his eyes, he surveyed the room, letting his gaze end where the girl lay. It felt truly relaxing to be back here and he was seriously considering a prolonged stay. This break would be refreshing, exhilarating for both. In his muse, he found himself back at his bed, settling at his side. He plodded himself up with one elbow admiring his… well… soon-to-be mate. He let his clawed fingers moved to rearrange her hair, sweeping her fringe backward, being most careful at the same time not to accidentally hurt her.

He gasped.

At the centre of the girl's temple now bore a faint marking of his crescent… his symbol…. Rin was now carrying his symbol.

_Soon…. Mine…._

The marking would become permanent when they were consummated but for this night, enough had taken place and all in all, the Taiyoukai was pretty damn pleased with himself. Regardless of what had happened before, he had accomplished what he had set out to do. He embraced her, letting her head rest upon his chest as he let his eyes drift close.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the dimly lit chamber, the demon lord awoke from his short nap. He watched silently the girl slumbering in his arms, her every breath so subtle and steady. He let his finger lightly played with the faint symbol of the crescent at her temple…. His symbol.

He grinned, triumphant.

The change had started. Rin, be it her pulse, the very flow of blood in her veins… and even her scent, she was already beginning to scent of him. Her body was showing obvious signs of adaptation. She was beginning to become part of him. By the way things were, he was certain the girl would awake anytime soon.

There was only one thing he felt disturbing. She had still the scent of a maiden, a virgin. He would have that little bit altered soon enough, to the best of both their pleasures.

"Mmm…." Her lips muttered a breath and in the next moment, her lids twitched and peeled open. "Sesshoumaru?" She said in a bleary whisper.

"Yes?"

"What….Why?" As Rin's memories returned, she sat up shaking her head to clear her thoughts. Placing her hand on her own chest, she felt her heartbeat for a while and then her cheeks. She had obviously felt the difference too. "What… is happening?"

"We are now engaged, Rin. You are experiencing changes indicating that." Coolly, he passed her the smooth shiny metal at the table, angling it so that she was able to see her own reflection in it.

She gasped, her hand swiftly moved up to touch the new symbol on her forehead.

A crescent?

Suddenly, she realized what had happened. Rika had told her about such proceedings before. She was now Sesshoumaru's mate-to-be. All the worries of her inadequacies had not disappeared due to this change, but somehow, she felt peace. A part of her lord was now in her and she could feel his peace. His ever composed stance was influencing her thoughts, her behavior.

And he waited, watching her every shift in emotions, expressions. He was aware she needed time but that did not mean he was still patient.

"Rin, if you truly do not wish to be mine, I will not blame you for forsaking this engagement."

The girl choked. For once, his words were near harsh and she could sense clearly his disappointment and displeasure. He was losing faith in her and something within just snapped. She would never wish Sesshoumaru to feel this way about her. She would never forsake him, not when he was at his weakness and certainly not now.

"No, Sessho." She turned toward him with courage that she had never felt before. She may not be the best choice for the lady of the western lands. She wished not to be. But one thing was for sure.

She wished to be his.

"I… want this. I want to be with you, to belong to you."

His eyes narrowed, examining her lovely face. "You are not afraid?"

"Afraid?" She was baffled for a moment.

"…of my mother…" The corner of his lips hinted a grin.

Rin thought for a while. "Of course I am." She let off a giggle. "I know she does not see me fit as your mate. Actually, I'm not quite sure I can as well… just that…." She sighed and it disturbed him a little.

"…just that?" He queried with a sense of urgency.

" Just that… I love you, Sesshoumaru." She met his eyes with a determinacy that shook even the great taiyoukai. "I wish to be with you… forever, no matter what anyone thinks of it."

The demon lord smiled, most satisfied with that last bit of proclamation. He lifted her chin and sealed her lips with a kiss. Slowly, the light pecks became firmer and more passionate till he had her pinned securely under him.

_This time…. There's no turning back…_

He did not even bother to untie the sash at her waist. He merely flicked a claw and the soft fabric was in shreds, scattered to the floor.

Rin felt her gown loosen and she gasped breathlessly, allowing his tongue entry to her mouth. She felt herself being tasted and explored and she returned the gesture, wishing equally to know him. Then, he broke away, allowing her a short rest time to recover her breath. He felt her pants, his lips only mere inches above hers, the corner of his eyes noting how the centre of her gown loosening into a deeper v at every rise and fall of her chest. Her cheeks had turned rosy red and she was simply too attractive to ignore.

"Rin…" He moved to the whisper into her ears.

"Huh?"

"I want you…"

She nodded, her cheeks flushing deeper red.

"You're not afraid?" He let the back of his palm caress her cheeks down to neck then to the skin down the split of her thin gown, dragging the opening lower till one side fell over, one of her globes came into full view.

Feeling a shiver up her spine as part of her body bared to him, she swallowed hard, trying to calm herself. All these talk with Rika about the stuff that happened between a male and a female, about mating and here she was… about to experience it for herself.

Was she even up to it?

She bit her lips and then smiled bravely up to him. "No. I'm not afraid."

Her stirring emotions hadn't escape him. "D-Do you… know…" He wasn't sure if she was even educated regarding such… matters and the sort of pain he would be inflicting upon her physically in expression of his love, even he, was still struggling in its complex ironies.

She blushed at the question. "Yes, I do. Rika had once spoken to me about it."

"Rin…" He was surprised she placed a finger to stop his lips.

"You don't have to say anymore. I'm not afraid." She smiled confidently. "As long as its you, I'm not afraid."

With a growl, he flicked his claws again, instantly sending the rest of her gown flying in pieces and she lay there, naked and gulping in slience. A second gust of his swirling powers made her shut her eyes and when she re-opened them the next moment, she saw that he was bare and every inch of his lean muscled body was revealed to her.

He was indeed… the most beautiful and surreal creature she had ever seen.

For only a moment she was cold and the next, his heated skin was upon hers rocking as his mouth caught hers once again, kissing her more deeply and furiously. She felt completely powerless, her hands weakly grabbing the silken sheets beneath her as his hands groped her breasts relentlessly, feelings them, testing their weight and feel in his hands.

_Small… tender…. Still room for growth as she aged…_

He teased and played with them till they responded and stood and he broke the kiss, attacking one breast, taking it completely with his mouth. He sucked, licked and nibbled while letting his other hand massaged the neglected one. He felt her buck and thrash wildly but he did not stop.

"Sessho…. Sessho…" Her muted chants of his name ignited his every desire to take her. He spread her legs, settling in between, then sprinted up to silence her with a fierce kiss.

Rin kissed him back as eagerly as she wished she could kiss her fears away. She didn't wish him to see her as being the least unsure. The last thing she wished was to be viewed as child. Her heart was hammering so fast as she felt the heat emanating like fire from a particularly strange spot at the pit of her belly. A smooth flowing liquid was wetting the centre of her legs and before she could think more of it, she felt him touching and rubbing her there.

She shrieked into his mouth but he continued kissing her, rubbing her where she was most sensitive. And suddenly, he broke away, letting her only a few seconds of breaths before he allowed a digit to slide into her. She frowned at the slight stretch of tight muscles, grabbing his arms in both fear and anticipation. "Mmm… Sessho…"

"Relax…" He hissed as he let a second be inserted. This time, he felt a stronger resistance. "Relax… Rin…" He slid them in and out, scissoring occasionally in preparation for what was to come.

Then he retracted, lurching up to examine her deeply redden face. Quite relieved with that short break, Rin finally opened her eyes and they found themselves gazing at each other for a long moment.

_So young…. She is still so young…._

"Tell me again, Rin. Why do you wish to be mine?" He hissed, trying to suppress his own laden breaths.

Without a doubt, she answered him. "Because I need you… because I love you."

He flashed a fang as he lowered till he had positioned himself at her entrance. "Look at me, beloved. Don't look away."

He rubbed his cheek against hers, letting his lips lightly brushed against hers with a soft kiss. "I've wanted you, wanted this for so long…."

Rin winched with her eyes tightly shut at the first full thrust, feeling every bit of it. It had hurt at first but his hushed endearments hovering at her ears soothed her and made her recover quickly. There was a certain addictive pleasure in the pain, better than the past brief intimacies she had with him and soon, she found herself enjoying all of this, enjoying him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sessho…" She lay her head down breathing lightly into his steely chest, the tips of her fingers and toes were still feeling the aftermath of her recent climax.

The demon lord dipped his chin down enough to see her dazed smile. He spoke nothing, merely raised a brow in response.

"Can we do all that again?"

He frowned in amusement. "I'd take it you have enjoyed that."

She nodded, smiling brilliantly as ever.

He eyed her questioningly. "Perhaps later, beloved. You are not sore?"

She briefly rubbed her thighs, feeling still the ache. "A little. But Rika said…"

This time, the demon lord got interested. He prodded himself up with a pillow as Rin rolled over on her belly meeting his eyes. "What did she say?"

"Well…" He spotted her slight blush. "She said that on the night of consummation, the male could desire the female for as many times as he deem fit. Is that true, Sessho?"

The corner of his lips twitched as he nodded. "I do recall such… traditions." Then he eyed her with genuine concern. "But it is meant for demons only, not humans. Human females may not be able to ………."

"Take it?" She grinned challengingly. "What made you think that, my lord?"

Sensing her defensive moods, the demon lord was entertained by the idea. "You really think you are up to it, beloved?"

"I know so." She sat up with her legs spreading across his hips. "And that is the first task I wish to fulfill as the mate of a taiyoukai."

"Then my lady…. You shall not be disappointed."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A point of a clawed finger directed his youki toward the window blinds, snapping the cords and letting them gently unroll to shield the chamber from the afternoon sun. Sesshoumaru's gaze returned to the one still in deep sleep. From how tired she looked after their last love making, he didn't think she would wake anytime soon.

He closed his eyes, doing a brief mental calculation.

Yes, it was about ten years since that night he had met the yume-no-youkai, the night that he had uncovered what was in stored for him in the future….now.

_Every demon would eventually find their mate….._

That was what Bokuseno had so sarcastically smirked at him.

It had seemed so long ago that he bore the idea of not having a life mate at all. He had even forgotten the reasons why.

Had he really been defeated by this vicious scheme by the old tree demon? Had he really self fulfilled the prophesy? Would he have taken Rin as his mate if he hadn't known? Would he have loved her and craved for her as he did for the past ten years?

He had the answer.

It was not the prophesy that bound her to him or otherwise. From the first moment he met her, he had not one moment wanted to let her go. It was true that he did not wish for a mate but as far as little Rin was concerned, he wanted her companion.

He _needed_ her companion.

He had loved her from the first moment he saw her, first as a protector… and then more.

Though he had pre known she was his, the path had not been easy as he would have expected it. Thus, he was pleased, with himself. Deep within, he knew…. he wanted this prophesy to be fulfilled.

He wanted no one else. That was for sure.

She… was his destiny.

He noticed that the marking of the crescent at her forehead had become more pronounced now that he had claimed her. It still stirred a strange sensation in him to see his symbol engraved on a female, to know that he now had a life mate, one who was willing to share his life and death. Perhaps his enemies could cheer in unison that he now officially had a weakness but he sought to differ.

Rin was never his weakness.

She had always been…. his source of true strength…. forever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The End

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
